


Little Miracles

by AlphaRhea



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Werewolves Are Known, F/F, F/M, Forced Orgasm, Good Peter Hale, M/M, Mates, Multi, Omega Stiles Stilinski, Pack Mother Stiles Stilinski, Prostitution, Rape, Rape Recovery, Spark Stiles Stilinski, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-04-01 05:13:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 26
Words: 41,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13991199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlphaRhea/pseuds/AlphaRhea
Summary: Stiles is an adopted omega, waiting for his alpha, his mate. He lives a life full of struggles. Will he ever meet his mate? If he does, will his alpha prove to him that he is worthy of being loved? Will they be happy after all?





	1. Preview of Stiles' Life

**Author's Note:**

> Stiles and Derek, will they find each other.

Stiles was used to being the punching bag of the group. He really was. He wasn’t pack. He wasn’t family even. He was just an adopted omega with a mouth on him and a defiant spirit.

Everything that made an omega an omega, was not in his blood.

His father and mother always tried to make him understand that he was perfect the way he was, but he never believed it. He was an omega human. An omega with a spark. At least that’s what he thinks.

Everyone in the town thought the Daehler pack was amazing. With their powerful alpha and his fierce alpha “mate” (Stiles knew mates, and they looked more like partners with a “want to be in your life forever” people).

They had an emissary who was treated like crap. Alan Deaton. He was quite a talented individual.

However the last time Stiles met him, he taught Stiles how to make a mountain ash circle. He said Stiles had a connection to the elements. Called him a spark. Stiles still didn’t understand him.

But when Daehler father, the alpha, found him trying to make another one, he took him to the basement to teach him a lesson.

He tied Stiles onto the table. He can still remember the pain he felt. Now he didn’t have the scars because Lesner had Deaton heal his scars completely.

Deaton had carved a rune on him that day to help him heal faster and get rid of the scars so he didn’t have a constant reminder. The only scar he had now was from when he saved an omega from Lesner’s beating. He was proud of it. Liam was a great kid.

He has lived his life in pain. People telling him he was going to be great, yet they took him to the Daehler’s instead of the Hale’s. He was so angry when they sent him there just because they couldn’t find his dad. His mom had died 6 years before and there was no helping that.

He’s been living with Daehler’s for about a year and a half and he had just turned 16. Lesner had given him a beating before he fell into heat. He was so needy but even then he resisted Lesner. He had even tried to hit him. That got him a much worse beating.

When his wounds healed and the scars disappeared one week later, he got into another heat. Like that last heat was waiting for him to heal so it could go on. And he could only cry one thing… alpha.

He didn’t men just any alpha, just one in particular. He could see his eyes turn red, he could feel a sort of pain deep in his soul and he wanted to get rid of it with all his might. He heard a gruelling roar and he could feel the rush of the forest air in his face. he felt almost free.

Then Lesner and his wife had taken him downstairs. To the place of his torture and they had had their way with him.  He couldn’t breathe. His skin burnt from every bit of foreign alpha touch and he couldn’t do anything to stop it.

He tried to scream but he couldn’t feel his lungs. He felt his heat get even stronger. He felt slick pool right into the shorts he was wearing. The shorts were ripped off right after. He felt something hard penetrate his hole. He felt it enter in cold and slick with his slick.

He tried to wiggle away but he couldn’t. He was tied to the table on his belly, ass up in the air. He could feel the sweat running down his back to his neck. He was tired and in pain. The alphas couldn’t care less.


	2. To grow up, To grow strong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Please stop Lesner,” he pleaded.

CHAPTER 2

_“Please stop Lesner,” he pleaded._

_“What did you call me?” the smack of a whip cut into his back. “I am your alpha and you will refer to me as alpha while you're in heat bitch.”_

_“Mariah, please don’t let him do this,” he tried again. This time the whip tore a bit of his flesh. He could feel the blood dripping down from him. He could feel his heat trying to recede and fail. His body trying to save some energy to wait for his alpha and failing again and again._

_“Oh look. Poor human wants a little love?” he finds himself weak to resist nodding. Anything to make the pain go away._

_Lesner unstrapped the straps on his arms ordering him to get up. On weak arms he got up and noticed that Mariah was naked in front of his face. he almost gagged upon the sight. When she held his face and the table was lowered right next to her crotch, he could smell her arousal._

_“Kiss me right here, omega,” she said, trying to sound sexy but only ending up with evil cougar. He hesitated and felt a sharp burn that tore out a scream into the air surrounding them. He knew what it was, Lesner trying to mark him and not understanding why his fire mark wouldn’t last so long._

_He tried to move his head, and she shoved it onto her shaved pubis._

_“Lick that nice and slow, omega. Don’t make me repeat myself. I’m sure you know now what happens when you don’t listen to me.” She said again, voice menacingly cold this time._

_He licked her clit and she moved closer to his face. He couldn’t even open his eyes for this. Her smell was too overwhelming. Too much for him not to scream. The scent she gave just told him to walk away in case his alpha found him smelling like her._

_But he sure as hell knows that his alpha wouldn’t want him dead. So he stuck to it. When she spread her legs open and Lesner brought her something to sit on and get comfortable while Stiles ate her out. She screamed and gave soothing words instead. She didn’t yell like she was. She still called him a bitch. She called him an omega dirt and then she continued to shve his head on her pussy._

_He licked inside her. He hated how bitter she tasted but he had to be strong. When she came in his face, squirting, Lesner clapped his hands and went to his cock. He pumped his cock slowly while he worked a dildo with a base knot, slamming it into him._

_He felt overwhelmed. He couldn’t hold back his orgasm as the dildo slammed into his prostrate. He let go and came into Lesner’s hand._

_Smack! “did I tell you to cum, omega?” another rod on his back and he heard something slip out of place. Lesner kept cutting into his skin for a while. And when Mariah was recovered she joined him. Taking to the brink of cumming and letting go._

_There was a moment when they stopped touching him and the burning in his skin stopped. He drew a sigh he didn’t know he was holding on to and gave into something deeper in his memories. It didn’t feel like one though._

_A voice telling him to be strong. That he could do this. He could wait for his alpha. That no matter what they did he was bound to be the best thing for his alpha. He tried so hard to hold on to that._

_After cumming almost 8 times he was allowed to rest. Then he felt it again. The wind of the forest in his face. Like his hands were touching the forest floor in anger and he could swear that was the alpha he wanted. He closed his eyes and felt a moan he had been trying to hold in escape. He was almost in tears when Lesner took that as a sign to continue. The voice told him to hold on. be strong. It’s almost over._

_So when he felt Lesner put his cock inside of him, burning him from the inside. Rutting against him in his animalistic way. Pounding into him, smacking him and calling him his bitch, he let the tears fall. He let the pain take him. He cried aloud and let himself relax in his torture._

_He deserved it. He was useless and powerless, he was nothing. That was the last time he heard the voice. The last time he let himself hope for a better future. There was no use remembering things that had never happened. Hearing a voice while the ones that held him didn’t care for him either. He let Lesner and his wife have their way._

_The last thing he remembered that night, was a small whisper of “sorry” to a mate he didn’t even know for sure he had. He had a small “it’s ok,” and then he passed out._


	3. Derek Hale's Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Preview of Derek's life, before he finished uni

Derek wasn’t ready to be an alpha. He wasn’t ok? Just that. he had been through lessons and he had been through everything he needed. To say he wasn’t the best at being alpha student, was the understatement of the year.

He was the best. His uncle Peter even agreed and he’d rather put your spirits down than up. He had gotten his eyes red when he was born. Laura had as well but then she became quite good with following orders and she loved being a beta. So when she told him one day to stop screwing around and go be alpha, he was shocked to say the least.

Laura was sharp, quick witted and very skilled in fighting. And even though he was better at basically all of that, she was much more outgoing. At school she made more friends and at home, she was basically how do you say, “the life of the party?”

She was extraordinary and he could barely make a sentence. His mother told him that it wasn’t bad that he was quite an introverted alpha in every sense. After all, he did bring an air of authority in basically everything he did. He could bring someone to confessing their sins with just a look.

Derek was what you call an alpha-alpha. As a werewolf he was born to be alpha. And as a personality, well he wore his alpha pride quite high. He was quiet, but he was very observant. He had training every week since he turned 16, and he had been in many varsity sports he even tried wrestling at some point. No surprise he was good at it.

At school he had hated this kid, Matt Daehler. From the Daehler pack. They always rubbed him the wrong way. Sure they have the most submissive omegas. He knew that came out as strength, but he knew the omegas in his pack, and even they said there was something bitter in the scent of the Daehler’s omegas.

Somehow he was the only one besides the omegas that could smell that.

He went to college after that summer and he had never felt almost alone in such a big world. But then he met Boyd, beta werewolf, alpha personality. He was a quiet one like Derek. They enjoyed each other’s silence and he didn’t know why or how Boyd got to date a girl like Erica.

Erica was fierce. She reminded him a lot of Cora, his younger sister. When he first met Erica, she had epilepsy. And Boyd stuck by her, his werewolf self with no pack and Derek couldn’t let them be alone anymore. So he asked his mother to take them in.

That conversation had gone much smoother than he expected. All he had had to do was tell her about them and she immediately got them an attorney to legalize their joining of the hale pack. His mother called him to accept them as she did.

Then they had met Theo. He was an ass at first, but then they had realised he was a victimof sexual abuse and he didn’t like alphas that much. Derek had tried to help him and then he just left him to his endeavours.

One night when Derek was working on his dissertation for some online law school work, he heard a fight and when he came to see what it was about, Theo was on his knees. An alpha was forcing him into submission. Derek had beaten the crap out of the guy and gotten Theo out of there a soon as he could. Nothing was going to stop him from protecting a life.

Theo might have been an ass but, he was still a human being. And Derek respected the rights of others enough to fight for them. The guy had been charged with abuse of power (higher sentence that usual because he was a werewolf abusing his alpha personality even though he was a beta. He was never to be seen again.

That’s when they realised Theo was a beta-beta. He was lucky for that. if he had any omega in him, Derek would never have been able to even hear him one the alpha jerk had him down.

Derek was always at the top of his class. He was valedictorian in his high school and then he was valedictorian again in his university. His family was so proud. After the year was over, Theo asked to be in his pack. At that rate they had to start building a new fort for the rest of the extra family coming in.


	4. The Mysterious Scent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek meets Stiles 4 years later after Stiles' first heat. Stiles is 16, Derek is 22. Derek loses his family... well some of it. Most of it.

It had been 4 years since he smelt that sweet scent form high school. He could never determine who had it. Once he spent a whole free day walking around the school trying to find out who he/she was. Every time he would get really close, he could smell Matt Daehler’s scent was also there and it repulsed him so much!

Anyway, he had to keep control of his wolf. He knew that if he even shifted half way, his wolf would take over and kill matt there and then. But what was he supposed to do huh? The scent was always drawing him in. especially on full moons. He would find himself on the border of the Daehler’s during those times really. He couldn’t understand why.

Anyway like he said it’s been 4 years since the scent drove him nuts. He decided to walk towards it for once trying to decipher the scent components. It smelt a little bit like cocoa butter, lemon and a little vanilla. There was a bit of earthy scent that he used to associate with mages and druids but he wasn’t sure, it smelled a little tainted. Like it wasn’t fully matured yet.

Derek followed the scent right to a soda can machine in the mess. He finally put a face to the scent and to say the boy was beautiful was an understatement. He was so caught up in staring he didn’t notice an beta werewolf with an alpha personality walk up to him. He realised the growl and his eyes flashed on instinct readying himself for the attack, until he saw a puppy faced boy that reminded him of Liam, a kid he had seen once at the day care centre he volunteered at 5 years ago.

“I mean no harm,” he tried to tell the kid.

“Any alphas who stare at Stiles like that mean harm. What do you want with him?”

“I just… I wanted to say hi to one of the students so I could at least have a topic to relate to when I'm giving my talk.” Technically it wasn’t a lie. He always did that when he came to give a motivational speech in all the schools he had been invited to. The kid seemed to speculate on his excuse then seemed to relax.

“You're the guy giving the talk today?” he nodded. He knew that he was still focusing on the scent and he could finally get what was tainting it. He could smell healing. With that he turned back to said ‘Stiles’, who was now heading towards him and the kid.

“Something wrong here?” he said when he finally got there.

Derek couldn’t hold back the thought in his head that his mate was hurt. Had been hurt. He was human which made his heart clench. Humans didn’t heal as fat as weres. Derek immediately found himself unable to control the mewl that coaxed out of him and the growl of protectiveness. Scott was first to move to towards Stiles and wrap his arms around him.

“You smell hurt, Stiles,” he started. Stiles looked a little uncomfortable before he suddenly smiled.

“Well you know how clumsy I am. And my shitty luck, something slammed into me last night at home. So I got a bruise. It’s better now though,” he said. It wasn’t a lie, but Derek knew it wasn’t the full truth either. If it was the last thing he did, he was going to make sure he found out what happened.

Derek remembered before he took Isaac in as his legal guardian. He was abused and he had learnt to come up with half-truths to keep people from figuring out what was going on with his dad at home. Isaac’s dad was the old kind of alpha. The kind that treated people like trash, as long as they were an omega or a beta. And Isaac had taken 4 years now to realise that he could tell Derek his opinion and not get hit. That he could disagree with Derek and he didn’t have to get punished for it.

Isaac had told him that some kid was getting hurt in his school and he was now hoping it wasn’t Stiles. He would commit murder if it was. He really could see it happening. He looked at Stiles and hoped that he could telepathically tell him that it was going to be alright. He was sure he couldn’t but Stiles’ eyes went wide and he wondered why for a few seconds.

“Derek Hale?” Stiles called to him raising his hand to say hi.

“Yeah, how do you…?”

“My dad is the ex-sheriff. He was at the Change A Life charity convention 6 years ago,”

“Sheriff Stilinski?”

“Yeah,” Stiles nodded fidgeting with his fingers. He looked quite jumpy.

“Sorry about his death.” He tried. He didn’t have anything else to say to that. He wanted to hold Stiles in his arms, but that wouldn’t be nice.

“Sorry about your family as well,” Stiles said. Derek kind of felt better than worse about that. Usually, when someone says that he got really sad and felt like they had no right to talk about his family. But with Stiles, he felt like it was Stiles’ family too.

“It’s been just a few years.” He decided to change the subject to make Scott? _I think that’s his name,_ feel less weird. “Your mom used to bring us cookies all the time. She was supposed to bring you over, before…” way to go Derek! Now his scent was even more sour. “I didn’t mean to upset you.”

“Nah it’s cool. It’s nice to talk to someone who actually met her other than Scott. Anyway, see you at the talk big guy.” Scott turned with his best friend.

Derek had given him his card and told him to call or text whenever they needed anything after the talk. He invited them to his self-defence classes during the weekend even. Turned out Stiles, as young as he was, was already done with his high school years. He was graduating that weekend before summer break. Derek wanted to meet him again.

And that was the last he ever saw of Stiles. That weekend his younger brother Jake, peter and his family, his uncles, aunties and cousins, Cora and Laura were attacked at another fund raiser. Laura and the almost all his family died. The only ones left were Cora and Peter. They were both in comma. The attack was against werewolves. Hunters. Kate argent was involved just like the first attack.

Stiles never showed up even to the funeral, he never made an attempt to contact Derek. All of Derek’s efforts to get to him through Scott fell on deaf ears as he heard form Matt that Stiles wasn’t in the city anymore. Derek mourned the loss of his family and that of his mate. He was broken and he had no one to fix him. But his pack remained close to him. What was left of it anyway. 


	5. Giving in? Why not?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the truth from Stiles's point of view

Stiles could tell that there was someone watching him for a few minutes, but for some reason it didn’t bother him. Over the years, he had worked so hard to get a way to walk from the Daehler pack. He wanted to leave, with Liam and Scott. Scott didn’t really have to leave, he was a beta wolf. But Liam was an omega. Like Stiles, the only difference was that he was family, so Lesner couldn’t use him like he did Stiles.

He was just about to walk away when he noticed Scott near the guy. It was Derek hale. It really was funny how his heart skipped beats. Even after all these years Derek looked amazing. Sure Derek would not remember him given he never saw Stiles, but Stiles remembers him being at his mom’s funeral. He had seen him through his bedroom window. Derek had been the one to tell the rest of the people that maybe Stiles just needed a little space to get over his mother’s death.

Even then his alphaness had dripped into every word he said. He couldn’t figure out why Derek wanted to protect him from well-wishers, but he didn’t question where his blessings came from.

He did want to be alone, he just didn’t think anyone cared then. And besides, even if Derek did see him, he was so different from how he looked back then. He’d grown taller and much more masculine. _Masculine not muscular, ok he gets it. He is a lanky, skinny omega with malnutrition._ He didn’t think anyone would care though.

When he got close, Scott asked what happened and he could only respond the first truth that sprung into his mind. Well it was true that something slammed into him, it just wasn’t that it slammed into him without purpose and intent to hurt him.

He had talked back at Lesner hoping he wouldn’t hear, completely underestimating the alpha’s sense of hearing. A huge book was slammed into his head, and he actually got  cut. Lesner had taken him then to the basement to teach him a lesson.

He kept telling himself he only had one week and then he’d be done. one full week of pain and then he could move to Scott’s or something. Melissa always wanted him to stay, but he knew he would be putting her in danger. He would never do that to her family on purpose.

Lydia martin had been furious at him for actually leaving her in school with “these coconut shells for brains” _her words, don’t give him that judgemental look!_ and he had hugged her explaining to her everything he could without exactly putting the Daehlers in the line of harming her. He didn’t want her getting hurt either.

When Derek told him he was sad about him losing his family, he almost cried at the fact that Derek even cared to remember that. I mean sure he knew that Derek knew his family, but that was 6 years ago. In that time, Derek had lost his parents as well and was now the Hale pack alpha.

To say the truth, he seemed to be handling it pretty well. He wasn’t locked out like most alphas are, but he still had that pain in his eyes when Stiles told him he was sorry about _his_ family

Derek did come to the talk, to talk about abuse. He talked about all the signs (stiles knew them by heart at this point). He had learnt how to avoid his teachers from figuring out his problem with his “pack”. He had tried joining lacrosse to explain all the bruised in his side, and it had worked for a while. Until one time he passed out from exhaustion of his heat and practice and the nurse found hand shaped bruises on his hips.

He had stopped, and news had gotten to Lesner. He had been... punished for it. Well he had been punished for not telling anyone he joined in and then for even joining in the first place. Then he was beaten to be reminded that he quit because he was weak. To say that week he didn’t want to kill himself that week would be a lie.

When Derek offered him a straw he clutched at it like a dying man. Derek would be able to protect him from them. He had a strong pack. With coyotes, werewolves, mages, witches, and a kanima. They were a good pack. He was willing to be Derek’s bitch honestly, he had a feeling he wouldn’t mind it as much as he minded Lesner.

When he got home that evening (if he could even call it home) he had passed by Lesner’s office and heard people talking about how they were placing bombs in different places at some charity function. When he heard the name Hale, he didn’t even think. He ran to his room and picked up his phone. He texted Scott and Derek  and the text was just about to send when he heard a growl behind him.

One minute he was on his bed and the next, he was thrown off it and into a wall. He passed out before he could know what happened.

He woke up and realised he was placed in another room. the room was empty but he was tied onto a sort of X-cross. On his arms and his feet were straps to make sure he doesn’t move. He was tired anyway, he really was. He didn’t see why they had to tie him up anyway. His sight was blurry anyway. Argh! Lesner and his violent ways

“Good morning, omega!” he heard someone say and turned his head to face him. Turns out he was right in the centre of the room. he could now see a mirror right in front of him. He could see himself and he was sure that was not a good idea.

“I have people paying to see you being fucked omega, you should be proud!”

“Lesner, please stop this,” he said, knowing what as coming. A punishment, but he didn’t expect it to be an electric shock on his wrists and ankles.

“You are aware omega that you only refer to me as Alpha. I will not repeat myself. I do not want to hurt you omega. Don’t make me.”

“you say that all the time, Lesner. What’s gonna stop you this time.” He had barely finished when he felt a shock up his spine from inside him. He could swear he had never felt such pain. He found himself screaming from it.

“Who am I Stiles!”

“Lesner Daehler,” he said after a while. He knew eventually his resolve was going to go but all he could think of was that he had heard Derek’s thoughts inside of his head the previous day. And they sounded just like the alpha in his head 6 years ago. The one telling him that it was going to be ok. But now he was all alone with other weres paying to see him getting fucked out until he couldn’t move.

Every time male and female Alpha Daehlers would move into the room and take time torturing him to try and get him to call them alpha, and he wouldn’t. He wouldn’t give them the pleasure of seeing him broken and open and vulnerable. They disgusted him and he was sure he would rather die before he let them do anything to him.

Of course that is when Lesner had brought in Liam. He had tied Liam to a post right in front of Stiles and had held him down. Two alphas had held Liam’s feet apart and he could see one of Lesner’s older children walk in naked.

The first held Liam’s leg up and looked at Stiles smirking.

“Don’t do it Diesel, please!” he tried yelling at them to stop. Liam wasn’t in heat. He was barely 10 years old, he was not even redy for such a thing. Sure he was a werewolf and maybe he would heal from it but still.

“Liam,” Diesel looked into Liam’s eyes. “Tell your alpha what he wants to hear ok?” Liam was so scared, tears running down his face and he just wanted to get out. When he had started crying Diesel had pushed his face towards stiles and Stiles noted that he had been beaten before he was brought to Stiles.

“I just want to go home,” Liam had said in between sobs.

“Then listen good, ok?”

“Stiles?” Liam had looked to him and Stiles had told him to be strong. To relax and all will be over soon. He had tried to talk Diesel out of it and tried to move from the straps despite the shocking in his ass rendering him basically useless and in excruciating pain.

Diesel had taken one look at Stiles as he yelled at him and said, “call me by my title omega.” And then he had poured lube onto Liam’s ass. At the same time the alpha with him had untied his hands and started stroking his cock while holding on to Liam’s hands.

Stiles tried to look away in tears, and Lesner walked in. He pulled his face and held it towards Liam. Pulling his eyelids, Stiles could only hold out for so long before he let go and watched what was going on.

Liam was now on his hands and knees. He had a gag on and Diesel had 3 fingers inside him. Liam had clearly given up trying to escape and now was just in tears.  Diesel was still pumping his fingers inside him. Suddenly he removed them and he was shoving his cock inside the young omega.

“Oh omega you feel so good. So warm and tight,” diesel kept saying, and Stiles couldn’t look away if he wanted to. He couldn’t help him. And the other alpha had coaxed his mouth open so he could put the head of his cock on his mouth. He removed the gag from his mouth.

“Kiss it omega,” and Liam had responded by doing as asked. “Now lick it!”

Liam was too young to even fight the alpha’s order. He did all that the new alpha told him. He licked his cock, he sucked on his balls, he took him in his mouth and when both the alpha and Diesel were cumming, both shoved into him, he took it. He failed to swallow the cum in his mouth and tried to push away from the bitter taste.

Diesel pushed out of him and Lesner took his place, fucking into Liam. Stiles looked away and wasn’t stopped this time. When he heard Liam scream, he turned to see him falling onto his chest and passing out. Lesner run his fingers through his ass crack and moved to Stiles. He put his finger on Stiles’ mouth and Stiles squirmed.

“Take it in your mouth Stiles or I will get more alphas onto Liam. They won’t be as gentle as I will,” he said and that got Stiles to open his mouth. “beg for it. Like a good omega.”

You know what? _His_ alpha wasn’t here and he was tired. He was in pain and so was the omega he swore to protect ever since he was first beaten. I guess nothing was above Lesner and family didn’t mean anything when you were an omega.

But a 9 year old? That was too much. So stiles did the only thing he thought would protect Liam.

“Let me lick it, please.” When the look on Lesner showing his lack of satisfaction, he added, “please, Alpha.”

That was the last time he referred to any alpha by their name.


	6. Derek's Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek after Stiles

“Fight harder Scott!” Derek yelled at his beta! “When hunters are at the door you won’t be thinking about how tired you are!”

“Derek maybe you should let the beta rest.” Peter tried to tell his nephew. “You _have_ been at it for almost 3 hours.”

Ever since Stiles left Derek’s life, he had become a shell of a man. He was super paranoid. He barely slept and on full moons he woke up screaming Stiles name, in pain and feeling empty. He knew all this. He knew it and yet the search for Stiles  out of the town in the last year had amounted to nothing. There was literally no trace of the teen anywhere.

According to Scott he never even showed up for his graduation and he had never spoken to him ever since.

Scott looked abandoned as well. It was seen in the way he made Sci-Fi jokes that fell on a tough crowd, the way he would have some really good news and end up wanting to call Stiles before a silent reminder that he wasn’t there anymore. Scott was every bit a kicked puppy the entire year.

This entire week Derek had been particularly over the top moody. He had ridden all his betas to their last breaths. No one was willing to even talk to him. Isaac was constantly mewling at the loss of his father figure and he really didn’t know what to do. Derek wouldn’t tell them about Stiles. He wouldn’t even allow Scott to talk about him in his presence. The simple things that used to make Derek smile when he had hope of finding stiles, now made him a complete hell hound.

Derek could clearly remember the hug that his mate had given him. A hearty one he gave at the promise to meet him at the self-defence class. He was smiling, which it seemed form Scott’s reaction that it wasn’t done often enough.

Derek had engraved that smile and the scent in his brain. He had held on to it so he wouldn’t break into pieces when he found out about his family’s death. He noticed Cora was able to find her peace with the remaining pack. Peter woke up from his comma in a feral state but now he was apparently dating someone none of the pack knew about.

Peter used to be his mother’s left hand. So when he hid information, no one could figure it out. He didn’t smell like anyone wherever he went, but the way he came home flushed and blushing, Derek knew he was definitely sexual with his new found relationship.

Derek was happy for his family. They had been on the search for Peter’s omega daughter as well, but Peter told him that he would never feel the way Derek did considering Derek lost his mate to the wind. Malia was one of Derek’s favorite cousins. She literally had no sense of shame. He was hoping that wherever she did end up after the attack, it wasn’t somewhere that changed her.

Isaac was about to start his last year as well as Scott and Cora. Erica and Boyd were finally getting to date (much to Derek’s delight.

He had just adopted a new werewolf called Hayden. Hayden and Theo had grown on each other like brother and sister. Once there was an alpha who tried to command Hayden into submission but Theo was around. He pulled her out of there and called Derek immediately as well as Boyd. Eventually the guy got really beat up by Boyd and Derek didn’t even have to tell him not to come near his pack ever again.

People who used to talk to Derek however stopped. They avoided him on the street because he had alienated all his friends as well as gone a little feral. The first month he spent it in his full shift. Scott brought one of Stiles’ old t-shirts. He had shifted back and started to look for him immediately. To no avail.

He guessed Stiles really didn’t want to be found and he decided to finally let go. It was exactly 1 year since he saw his mate. Exactly 364 days. This was getting unhealthy. His mate would come back to him. He would. He was sure of it. All he needed to do was wait.

“Cameron!” he called his personal assistant. I need you to call the PI. Tell him I’ll send him the last of his money and thank him for his help.”

He watched as his assistant went to make the call and went into the shower. Texting the pack to come over for dinner (he would cook but his workers, Isaac and Hayden would have his head for even thinking about cooking). He needed to get ready for when his mate would come back. For that one day.

“I’ll find you some day!” he said to no one in particular. That is until he could swear he heard a crying, a voice that sounded like Stiles, “Derek I’m sorry. I can’t hold on anymore.”

He turned to the closet to as if his wolf could tell where the voice came from. His wolf said it was stiles. He thought he’d finally gone insane.

Somewhere in a corner of a room, in shackles and bruised knees, stiles cried for Derek. Sorry that he hadn’t gone home with him that day. Sorry that Derek might have thought he probably abandoned him. But Derek hadn’t looked for him either. He was nothing to him. He was nothing to anyone. He was an omega, he needed to start acting like one.


	7. Broken Omega And Hunter Family problems

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles in the last 1 year. Uncovering Peter's secret lover. Peter figures out the truth about the attack.

In the Daehler’s house, all omegas born get the privilege of kneeling on a velvet cushion from the moment they get the ability to kneel. Any insubordination is assumed as a direct challenge to the alpha, and any member of the pack that disagrees with this craziness is immediately punished for it. Omegas get taken to the basement, betas get scratched right across the face and left to not heal by the alpha’s intent until he/she learns his lesson.

Alpha personalities were  a different case. Even a word in disagreement with the alpha could get them to get killed. Stiles was once witness to the murder of the supposed alpha to take over from him when he dies. With barely understood dynamics and terrible justice system, , he got away with it just because of the money he has. Stiles was lucky that day that he was born an omega rather than an alpha.

Omegas not born in the family, adopted by the Children Homes Foundation, children they brought in from unknown areas were to kneel on the floor and after, some of them were sold to some alphas. Stiles was not happy about it, but what could he do. He had no idea if he was ever going to get a chance out of the house.

He wasn’t what he used to be anymore. He wasn’t fearless and he definitely was as submissive as Lesner wanted all his omegas. Because that is what he ended up being, a used rag doll. Alphas would pass by, asking the Daehler’s for hospitality as they crossed their territory.

Like today, he was in black lingerie. A purple thong that accentuated his pale skin and it had a bow at the front. Today he had been good, and Lesner had gotten him a robe to cover him. Underneath he had thigh high black stockings and a corset. Lesner had insisted on him wearing a dog collar today and the purple lace straps matched his panties.

Generally his outfit was amazing, but nowadays he couldn’t care about such. He couldn’t even be bothered to fight anymore. He was reduced to wanting Lesner’s touches and responding to an alpha’s command. It was strange to obey another alpha’s voice, but he didn’t care. He was not worth anything anymore.

There was an alpha used to pass by every 2 months with excuses about making a deal with packs across the state. But stiles could tell a liar from a mile away. Another common visitor was the alpha female human hunter that enjoyed toying with him. She was the same one who was talking to Daehler and his sons the day he had met Derek.

He never found out about what happened with the bombs, and bringing up the conversation he had eavesdropped, even when he was being submissive and persuasive, had gotten him to be taken to another room he’d much rather not go to again. Lesner wanted to teach him that he shouldn’t eavesdrop and went overboard. He “apologised” for it by getting him curly fries.

Today he was on his knees as per the alpha’s command as usual. He was expecting Kate to show up again when he was told Argent was passing by. Instead he met an alpha werewolf though he looked pretty old.

Immediately hackles raised under his skin. From another eavesdropping he knew that this must be Gerard Argent. That and he was the guy that orchestrated his father and Derek’s parent’s murder. (You’d be surprised how much one can hear from vents near libraries). He never knew how no one had noticed how they keep him entertained through their own architectural mistakes.

Anyway, it was the only way he didn’t die of boredom. He had long learnt that alphas didn’t like a fidgety omega so he tried to get rid of his energy somehow. He had been put on heat suppressors (they acted like contraceptives as well) to keep him from getting randomly pregnant when a heat hits unexpectedly.

But Gerard argent? He couldn’t. he could feel himself getting a panic attack just from seeing him. He had to get it together and fast.

“Breathe baby,” he remembered his mom. “breathe for me. We can get through this. My beautiful omega, so strong. We can get through this.” He was snapped from his small memory by the alpha grabbing onto him without any pre-warning. He had no idea the man was so strong, even with the fact that he was a werewolf.

He shoved his cock inside Stiles, not even giving him a minute to breathe. By the time he was done, Stiles was sore and tired. He didn’t know if he remembered how to move his legs. He wasn’t sure he could breathe. He found himself pushing to a corner.

Gerard was the worst he had ever gotten. No matter what Stiles did the alpha never once gave him a kind word even. He made him feel useless. Stiles crawled into a corner. He was too broken. He cried and cried. He needed an alpha’s touch. He needed an alpha who was going to be there. He needed someone who was going to hold him when he was broken like this. He just needed an alpha.

“Derek I’m sorry. I can’t hold on anymore.” He said, wishing, willing that he could get Derek to hear him. He never got anything in response as he sat there bleeding from cuts from the whips that Gerard had used. He cried letting the tears fall down his face.

Lesner walked in at that moment.

“My omega! So beautiful so strong!” and Stiles let his instincts give in. he needed to be cared for. He gave into the man he had tried so much to hate and had hated but he was the alpha who cleaned Stiles up. He was the one who held him close at night. Yes it was for his selfish reasons, but at least he was present. Lesner had not hurt him directly since his wife died a few months ago.

“Alpha,” he heard himself call.

“Omega, come. I’ll take care of you!” he said. “You’ve been good. You’ll be good won’t you?”

“Yes, alpha,” he practically breathed in the scent of alpha shoved into his face. He was broken and he knew it. He was tired. He couldn’t fight anymore.

Lesner smiled to himself. He had finally broken the most stubborn omega he had ever come across. And he was ready to use that to his advantage.

What he did not know was that Peter Hale was watching Gerard Argent leave the Daehler’s house. He wondered why a hunter would be working with the same things he hunted, until a breeze sent a scent by his nose. He noticed a blonde girl, Gerard's daughter. He could remember that scent from somewhere.

It wasn’t until he was lying in the arms of his alpha mate, Chris Argent, that he realised something. He sat up straight and started to change into his clothes. 

“Peter, what’s going on?” Peter looked him in the eye. Chris had Gerard's eyes. He had his air of authority even, without the menacing psychotic thing he had going on.

“You love me, don’t you?” Chris was worried when he was asked that. Peter had never once doubted his love for the wolf. He had been absolutely honest with Peter through out their entire relationship. They even delved into his past hunting career that he left when his wife died.

“Pete, baby, what is this?” he tried to pull him back to himself, but Peter moved back like he had been burnt by his touch.

“Do. You. Love me?” peter’s eyes were glowing. He was practically on the verge of shifting.

“Yes, baby, yes. I love you with all that I am. You’re the one who called me your mate, aren’t you. You said I’d only feel it after the mate bite that you refuse to give me until I meet your pack?”

“And you don’t seem to be in a hurry for it.” Peter said, looking at him curiously.

“Why would I rush into getting to meet werewolves? I’m a known hunter. I may not hunt for the same reasons as others, but I still hunt. And weres tend to kill first ask questions later. I would much rather they didn’t take me away from you.” He said as fast as he could when he realised Peter had his claws out.

Peter just looked at him and tears went down his face.

“Kate killed my family.”

“Kate…” he tried asking but Peter looked furious interrupting his question.

“Your sister!” Peter yelled. “Your sister is the reason our baby is lost to the world. The reason I haven’t seen her in forever.” His mate was getting into a panic attack and he knew it. So he did what he thought was best. He pulled him into his arms and did what he used to do for his daughter when she was a kid.

“Breathe, baby. Breathe for me please?”


	8. The Reaper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter is plotting to get to the truth. It's a little boring really. But I understand those who need a bit of context in the story.

Stiles craned his neck to receive the grape that his alpha was giving. He was hungry. He hadn’t eaten in the last 3 days as a way for his alpha to check how long he can stay without food, and not pass out. So far he had gotten 3 days. He was getting better. He was being good for his alpha.

“Good omega. Very good. Kate Argent is coming today. Will you be good to her?”

He couldn’t help the sound of distaste that left his lips. The smack across his ass was expected. It was painful and left a stinging he really hated.

“Are you arguing with me?” Lesner asked. “Answer.” He knew better than to answer without being told.

“No alpha. I just don’t like her.”

“You will do as I say.” With that finality, Stiles got sad for not pleasing him. He hadn’t intended to hurt his alpha’s feelings.

“I’m sorry alpha.”

“You should be. Go get ready.”

“Yes alpha.” With that he got on up from his knees, avoiding making his alpha angry. Werewolves had terrible temper and his alpha’s was probably only seconded to Gerard.

                            

                                                **********

Peter had to figure out how he was going to get information about Gerard and Daehler. His sources had scented his daughter in his territory. He had seen first hand what the Daehlers were capable of when they found omegas. Talia, her mate Joseph and him had been working on it. After they had involved the sheriff into their plans, he had followed a lead into New York.

Peter had been the first in the town to receive news of the bombing in the hotel he had gone to find his source. The report was that there were no survivors. But Peter knew better and he had been on the search for the sheriff since 2 years ago when he “died”.

He had been searching for his daughter all over the country when his source had contacted him with information about a john doe in New York who was found outside a pub 6 months after the sheriff had disappeared. The man had been in a comma since. Peter had been in contact with the hospital, working on his own, with the help of his mate.

Chris had honestly been a godsend. When Victoria had been forced to kill herself after she was bitten, Chris had gotten a pair of balls and left his home town in France. He had taken his daughter with him and they moved to Beacon Hills. Chris had met Peter about a couple of months later at the office when they sought legal papers for themselves.

All Peter knew was that he was a hunter, a respected one even in the werewolf world, and he let his father and sister visit only to meet his daughter so that she could not suspect their dispute. He was happy to go out with him, although he preferred to meet with him in private.

Then Peter had made the mistake of sleeping with his mate on a blue moon without protection. In his defence, he had not been so keen to check the appearance of it that decade. So a few months later confirmed the beta pregnant.

Talia had been ecstatic. She had supported his relationship with Chris and helped him to keep it a secret for the sake of Allison. Chris usually came to visit to see his daughter until she was about a years old and then the attack  At the foundation had happened. The attack on the sheriff had been on the same day. He was supposed to have been at the Change A Life Foundation function but had not made it.

Jordan Parish, the new sheriff, had been the one to tell Stilinski’s son that his father had died at the foundation. He had apparently been instructed to put that in the report by the FBI, since the sheriff’s body hadn’t been found. Since it was only Peter and Talia who had known his whereabouts, then everyone had believed it.

When he woke up 6 months later, he had lost his daughter and his mate was a mess. He immediately started the search that led him to finding Gerard in Daehler’s territory.

He needed to know what was going on. He needed to know what Lesner had to do with his daughter’s disappearance. He needed to know who was behind the attack on both the sheriff and his family. Now he had lost his nieces, brothers and sisters and nephews and nieces. This time he had more reasons to fight. This time his daughter depended on him to find her. she must be almost 4 years old by now.

He missed her. He really did. He wanted her back. He wanted their family back. Anything to get them back.

He lay in his lovers arms, happy to be loved so deeply in the moment. The ones who hurt him like this had no idea what happened when he attacked the Hale pack. After all, he needed to rebrand his name “The Reaper”.


	9. Liam and Hayden

“Oh yes, darling, you do that so well,” Kate argent encouraged the omega. “Better than my old ex. I can’t believe I dated that mutt. Werewolves are so gullible.”

The next few minutes were filled with her moaning. Stiles had honestly grown tired of her. Her scent was always off and she is the only one that Lesner let around him during his heat. When he was done he went to his bathroom and cleaned himself off her scent as usual.

Stiles was not one to play with his luck. It had been at lease 1 year and one month and in that time there was a new omega at the table. She had amazing blonde hair. She hadn’t even learnt to control her shifting eyes that glowed a bright blue. Kinda like Peter’s. She was a fierce little thing and Stiles practically fell in love with the child the moment he saw her.

Malia was her name. Malia Tate. The name sounded familiar but he could not really place where he had heard about it. She had been here for a month, and in that time she had been defiant even to Lesner. He had thought that maybe the sweet face had softened his heart, only to hear form the other omegas that he had been the same with them before.

It pained Stiles to think that the child would grow up to be treated just like him and all the other omegas in the house. Like sluts and slaves. Liam was attached to one of the weres by the time he turned 11 and from what he could tell, he had been treated better behind closed doors.

Liam said it was a secret and he would ask permission from his alpha to tell Stiles, but then he had never pressed the issue for fear the boy would end up losing his life.

However Liam was honestly happy. He would find the boy smiling to himself and giggling even when they were hanging out. Today he looked at Stiles with a kind of happy buzzing in his eyes.

“Stiles?” he started. Stiles turned to face him in anticipation. He was a little jittery. “She wants us to run away. Just me and her.”

Stiles immediately pulled him into a secluded area he was sure the weres couldn’t overhear their conversation from unless they were in the room.

“Are you insane?” clearly because what was he talking about running away. “You could die if Lesner finds out.”

“I know. But she loves me Stiles.” Stiles couldn’t understand how Liam could not tell the difference between slavery and love.

“And yet you kneel by her feet like the whore she parades you to be!”

“It isn’t like that! Remember the day Lesner and his boys… you know. Well she was the one who came to pick me up from my room. Her eyes glowed red just by looking at me. And she’s protected me ever since. The table, it’s just for Lesner to see. Actually it’s a game we play.”

“Has she…” he could barely utter the words. ”Touched you?”

“No! whenever she gets all hot she jerks off and I smear her cum on me. No one can tell the difference. None of the werewolves even care.”

“Ok. What is she to you? Just some friend protecting you or…”

“She’s my mate! I can feel it when she touches me. There is quite the spark I feel and I don’t know… I want her to mate me. But she won’t allow it. Buzz kill just like you.”

Werewolves and their quick maturity. Here is this barely 12 year old telling him how he feels and being brave and Stiles can barely do anything. But now that he is safe, will be safe, Stiles can finally rest a bit easy. He knows he can’t go anywhere, (Lesner has clearly made it impossible to do that) but he can help the young omegas at least get into this when they are older.

When Liam was taken by Hayden, he had become violent once and then Mason, a human omega had been brought in. That was too much for him not to just agree to anyone’s wishes that day. He couldn’t let them hurt two kids. And Hayden was only 5 years older than Liam. It was fine. He can do one thing. Remind himself of his old rebellious days.

“I’ll help you. Just… you both can go to the Hale’s. Tell anyone. That Stiles, son of Claudia and john Stilinski sent you. If anyone is anyone, they’ll help you. My mom was a friend. They’ll give you sanctuary.”

“Stiles,” Liam was almost in tears now. “Thank you! You're the best. The best!! ” thy hugged and went on about their chores. Liam offered to let Stiles rest in the meantime as he did some of his work. Apparently Stiles was looking like a corpse.

                                      ************************

 

“Where did they go!” Lesner’s voice boomed from within the house. His eyes bled a murderous red and he was practically throwing everything from one end of the room to the other. Stiles heartbeat skyrocketed worrying for the mates that had been found to have disappeared almost a week into their leaving.

Lesner had given Hayden permission to leave the mansion on the allegations that she was to go show off herknew omega and settle a score with one of her alpha friends who thought himself better. It had barely been something Lesner would have tolerated, what with his show for power.

When he finished pacing around the house, he threw a vase that went directly towards Malia. Stiles had been in front of her in an instant, the vase falling onto his back and breaking. One alpha had immediately went towards him to help him up and check his wounds.

“Don’t touch my omega!” Lesner’s voice rang from across the room. No one needed to turn to know that he was sporting a pair of fangs and his claws were out.

The alpha receded with his arms in the air. Stiles found himself now holding onto Malia who was crying. He was trying to soothe her and everyone had turned their attention to him. He had been talking sweetly and lovingly, his omega instincts telling him to protect the baby.

When Lesner started advancing towards him, he pushed Malia behind him and braced for the attack, closing his eyes. It never came. When he opened his eyes he realised that Lesner had walked out of the room in fury and the rest of his pack was left tongue tied.

The same alpha who had tried to help him came to him and helped him up.

“Malia!” he found himself calling, instincts to protect overriding the fact that he had probably broken his back.

“She is fine. Let the other omegas take care of her. You need to get to Deaton.

A wash of relief flooded his heart at the knowledge that there was nothing to harm the precious girl and he let himself be carried to the druid’s house. Stiles was used to being in his office. Being brought here every time Gerard was around, or any other alpha with sadistic sexual needs that their wives, husbands, (some with both) couldn’t fulfil. Most had dead mates. And some just wanted to hurt an omega because they were weak.

Whatever it was, Stiles was in here most from Lesner’s attacks. Some days he would fuck Stiles and call him Mariah. And Stiles would pay for his slip of the tongue. His mistake being he arched his back like she did or he had cum just like she did.

As much as he really hated the man, he had to say, him grieving his dead wife had made Stiles feel for him. That incident was the reason Stiles became much less judgemental about why the guy was so demonic. But that didn’t make Stiles excuse his behaviour.

By the end of the week his back would be healed, Deaton said. Then he gave Stiles a pendant that glowed whenever he touched it. Stiles hid it in the place he hid all the trinkets that Deaton thought to give him. They all glowed when he touched them and somehow they made the buzzing underneath his skin calm down, or get more excited. However he was more at peace with them in his presence.

He was happy. If Lesner’s dogs didn’t catch them, the they are definitely with the Hales. No one could catch a fugitive hiding with the Hales. He should know. He was once one.

A small smile played on his lips that night. Good things happen after all. He should have known it was just his luck that thing start to get bad.


	10. The Hale Pack Growing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Yukimura Pack join the Hale pack after a hunter attack.

Stiles woke up to a bang on his door. He had been lucky enough to spend the night in his own bed. Though from constant need of alpha ingrained into him by Lesner, he couldn’t last that long. He didn’t really remember how “defiant” or strong willed he used to be. However when he took care of Malia, he could definitely see why he was defective.

Malia was fierce, no lie. However on alpha’s commands, she would immediately bare her neck in submission, moving away from any act that might seem challenging to the alpha. However this was only to Lesner. Stiles didn’t see her obey any other alpha unless he was there to give her the consent.

An arm brought him out of his train of thought and dragged him to Lesner’s chambers.

“The other omegas say they saw him talking to Liam a day before he left. He was the last person seen with him.” Diesel had thrown him into the room while addressing his alpha.

“Diesel, since when do you walk into my room without my permission,” Lesner stopped the omega in his bed from going on with whatever she was doing under the covers.

“But father!”

“Silence!” At the authoritative command, Stiles found himself instinctually rushing to get onto his knees, his neck bared and his eyes flashing gold under his lids.

Lesner got out of the bed half shifted. “are you challenging me?”

“No father.”

“Leave my room. If you ever touch my omega again without my permission, I will Kill you on the spot. Do you Understand?”

Diesel bared his neck in submission to his alpha and walked away slowly.

“Did he hurt you?” Lesner asked Stiles. It was weird how it sounded almost like concern. But stiles knew better. He was just confirming that his merchandise hasn’t been broken. As if there was ever anything stiles couldn’t heal from at this point. “Answer.”

“No alpha.” He swiped his hand in the ir, an action Stiles has come to associate with, ‘leave now’, making him rush to his feet and start to go back to his room.

                                                **********************

Derek must honestly be going crazy. He remembers faintly letting his wolf take control during the full moon. Then he found himself waking up at the boundary between their land and the Daehler’s. He just put it as his wolf assuming his mate was still at the Daehler’s. He doesn’t really know why though it would be better if he didn’t bother with it.

He walked back to his house and took a shower. Ever since he could turn into a full wolf, it has been easier to deal with his grief. He felt closer to his family. He had to get ready though. There was a meeting with 3 packs and he didn’t really know why they thought to contact him after the Hale pack had diminished in size.

Truth be told, no one had dared attack their pack after the kanima, alpha pack and Darach incidents. No one thought they would survive, but then they had managed. They had then received requests for merging packs. Derek had rejected them all, and his uncle had been so proud he threatened the extra insistent ones for his peace.

Sometimes Peter scared him. What he knew was that peter had found his mate, but it was almost like he didn’t want his pack to know about it. Scott had been talking about this girl he had been courting for 2 years. She was a hunter, and even though Derek had had issues with her before, being a hunter and all, he had accepted her into his pack. She had helped with their fights.

She had gone to France right after to advance her training. And Scott had been miserable for a few days until he remembered Facetime and Skype. The whole pack had been so supportive. Derek had just mentioned to Peter when he came back but Peter had said he will care about her once he sees her (I can feel the bond Derek. I will be perfectly fine protecting her as pack).

Derek had left it at that. He had found it crazy that Peter hadn’t even cared for her name or anything. He hadn’t been able to fight during the incidents, given he had to go outside the state for treatment. Derek hadn’t cared  much about his absence since he knew that his uncle would have definitely fought it if was possible.

Derek got ready to do his work. He dealt with pack businesses on the weekend and went to his architectural firm in the week. He was established in his role. At 23 he was really getting better at almost everything about being Alpha Hale. It was weird how it was only him, his blood family, and the betas he bit would be able to do the full shift.

It was a historical trait that his family had carried on for almost 1000 years. When humans started  advancing into the Alpha Beta Omega dynamics, there had been worry about werewolves having more alphas in their pack than needed . However for wolves it had been even easier to know the alpha in waiting. All Alpha personalities presented at birth.

They were relentless and they were fierce as babies, grasping things much earlier than the rest of the other personalities, given their urge to always lead. Alphas to be had their eyes glow red at the age of 2.

Derek could almost remember how proud his mother had been of him being able to grasp different activities faster than all the other alphas to be in other packs.

He had grown to have broader shoulders than any of them.. He had become much taller and he had been the pride of his pack really. In many terms, he was a brute. A brute with great brains. It was only right that his mate should have much bigger brains than he, to remind him to not be an arrogant fuck.

 His mate had gotten perfect GPA scores and he had left the town when he still could. In a way, Derek could understand wanting to leave the loss he had experienced, but he missed him dearly. His mate would come back to him, or he would find him eventually.

                                                ****************

“Alpha hale, how great of you to grace us with this meeting,” said an older looking lady in a black silk dress. They looked like they were rich, however from her scent he could tell they were a family of Kitsunes. Peter had laughed when he told him that they were coming. (The Yukimuras are quite a legend you know. But it would do good to make a treaty with them)

Derek had always felt weird being referred to as Alpha Hale, his mother having been the one who he thought deserved the title.

“Not a problem, Noshiko. I am sorry to hear about Ken’s death.”

“That is why we are here. We had a small pack and Kira was born an alpha personality, but a beta fox. Our son, the heir alpha, was killed in the attack. We seek refuge. Just me, my daughter and this boy we found. He was orphaned. He is an omega-omega.”

“what is his name?”

“Brett. He was quite young when we took him in. we would like to seek refuge as pack members. Pledge our allegiance to you and yours. There is no other pack we are willing to trust with the gifts of the Kitsunes.”

“Why… me?” Noshiko looked terribly shocked that he had asked that

“Well, you are son of Talia Hale, daughter of Johnathan Hale, son of Lydia Hale, daughter of Iris Hale. You come from a long line of alphas that have been  in treaty with the Kitsunes for centuries. I met you when you were only a child. And even then you were brilliant. Grew up to be the best fighter of the Hales, predicted to be the greatest Hale yet. My… mage, a seer mage, he had said that you would be mated to the greatest mage. One connected to the Nemeton. He said you would meet just as you are coming into your title as Alpha. I had even thought I would have had the honour of meeting with her.”

“I remember you Noshiko, but I… I’m not that great.”

“Aren’t you? I heard about the Alpha pack debacle with Deucalion. I sent the Phoenix who came. He said you fight like a mercenary. And your betas are amazing . They fight like they have been trained by the military.”

“I was enroled in the special forces for a few months before the last summer of high school. I keep my betas training in what I was taught. We work with some hunters to help teach them defensive fighting in the realer setting. It’s nothing big.”

“It is a big deal when you find an Alpha doesn’t overbear his betas. My mage said to never trust my pack with the likes of Daehler and his likes. The omegas over-submissive. Even you know that.”

That is the moment that Peter walked into the room.

“Alpha mate, Noshiko,” he bowed in respect. “Derek, I think you need to come with me.”

“Wait a minute!” Derek held Noshiko’s hand and she kneeled at his feet baring her neck. “May what binds us to our land bind you as well. As alpha of the Hale pack, I accept you into my pack. Do you accept,”

“I will protect yours with my life.”

“As I will protect yours with mine,” and Derek’s eyes glowed a bright red as Yukimura’s pack joined his. They were one pack now.

“Ok Peter. Lets go.”

“Oh wow, that felt… strange,” Brett finally spoke.


	11. It Got Worse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this chapter, you just need to read.

Stiles knew he had woken up in a place that wasn’t his bed or Lesner’s. He knew the moment he woke up seated in a chair and wondering what was going on. He remembers specifically being told to go to his room by Lesner, quite a command that had him scurrying away to avoid the alpha’s wrath.

He had realised that his alpha had an “alpha” complex, needing to be obeyed at all times. And  he was sweet to Stiles when he was being good. He would sometimes buy him outfits just for him. He liked to carve his mark onto him sometimes just to remind Stiles who he belonged to. The omega in Stiles, craved to please his alpha, if only to avoid hurting. He had barely felt alive in a long time really.

He wanted to turn his head to check his sorrounding only to be stopped by something holding his head steady. He tried to wiggle his tired jaw but there was a gag already in place. He tried to move and realised he was actually tied down. His legs were spread apart and there was a hole he noticed as he gained more consciousness, where his but should be sitting.

That’s when he realised that it felt like his belly was being pulled down which shouldn’t be right if he is sitting down. So that meant he was hung up. Only one person with these crazy kinks came to mind. Gerard!

Stiles knew his heart rate had increased full fold and he was hyperventilating. His alpha had told him that he wouldn’t let the man anywhere near him after the last time. Did he lie to him? No. Lesner was not a liar. What is this alpha failed him too? What if he didn’t know and thought Stiles didn’t care for him?

His alpha would punish him once he got home and the thought had Stiles in tears. He didn’t want to make Lesner mad. Malia, and the two teenage omegas would pay for it and he couldn’t let that happen. He just couldn’t. Last time he had barely survived. Last time he could remember Lesner taking care of him like an alpha would an omega. Last time he almost lost his mind.

“Ah. The omega is awake. Time to begin. Kate?” he heard Gerard calling to his daughter. “The knife.”

He realised he became tense but he didn’t care. He was another alphas property. He needed to get out of here before the other omegas got into trouble, if they weren’t already. He felt himself being lowered to the ground and his knees hit the floor painfully. In this position he knew Gerard would easily fuck him and taunt him after. Killing all his self-esteem.

However, this time, Stiles knew he needed to be stronger. He needed to be better than before. He tried he really did.

                                                *********************

_“bring the machine.” Something was brought into the room and placed behind him. “ Stiles, you are going to tell me where the omega and his alpha went. I know you know. This will be over soon if you only let us know the truth.”_

_He refused to talk. Liam was going to be happy if it was the last thing he did._

_“Are you not going to say anything. We removed the gag sweety, weren’t we nice. Why won’t you be nice,” that was Kate's voice. “be a good omega an spill to your alpha.”_

_“You are not my alpha.” That prompted a laugh from her._

_“Oh you feisty bitch. You think… what? You think Lesner is your alpha?” she cackled again in the echoing room. Stiles realised from there that they were in a basement, that or a really acoustical room._

_Someone in the back placed something cold on his ass._

_“Now, if you do not want to tell us, maybe this machine can prompt you to tell us. He felt the cold hard object penetrate through his hole into his ass. It pushed at his prostrate, and he couldn’t hold back the moan that ripped itself out of his mouth._

_“Pathetic omega, just hungry for cock in your ass and in your mouth. You have no alpha. What alpha would want such a defect?”_

_Stiles knew they were trying to get to him, but he couldn’t help the tear that cascaded from him from the insult. He was weak-willed. He had been used by hundreds of alphas “passing by” the Daehler's territory. He was used, he knew that. But Lesner had wanted him after all that. Maybe all he needed to do was fight for his sake._

_“Is he not talking?” Gerard was saying increasing the speed on the machine. He knew what was coming immediately after Gerard noticed he was close to cumming. At least he thought he knew. Because he had assumed he was going to be kicked if he did cum. But what happened was there was suddenly a painful jolt of electricity inside him._

_He could barely breathe. He could not even see past the pain inside him. The machine still kept fucking him through the pain and another jolt was sent through his body. The omega hoped for death. He could not go on like this._

_“Worthless piece of shit!” he heard Gerard say. “A human, whoring himself to those… dogs.” He passed next to stiles and kicked him straight in his abdomen. Stiles could barely register the pain. “Now. You are going to tell us where the bitch and its alpha went to seek refuge, or these walls will be the last you ever saw. And that pain? You’ll be begging o feel that instead.”_

_Stiles remembered passing out. He remembered the time he last spoke. He was sure it had been weeks since he got here. He had lost hope in ever getting out until he heard a blast through the door. Suddenly he was being whisked in strong arms, and the smell of home. He didn’t dare let himself believe he was free._


	12. They Have arrived

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> as the title says, they... have arrived.

“They killed my parents. I found out from Hayden,” Liam told Peter, who was eyeing the alpha sceptically. They had finally run away and Peter had found them at the edge of the preserve.

At first he had assumed that Hayden was taking him hostage to their land but then she had snarled at him when he tried to take Liam out of her hands. Her eyes glowed red then blue. She had killed an innocent, just like him.

“Ok, let’s pretend I believe you pup, then why is she leading you to enemy territory,” Peter smirked at the alpha.

Hayden pulled Liam to hold onto him. She didn’t like the way peter looked at him like he was prey. “We were sent here in case we were looking for refuge. He said he was the son of Stilinski, Claudia Stilinski.”

That took Peter aback. He tried to remember who was left of the Stilinskis. He hadn’t thought about it since…

“Daehler has Clau’s son?” Liam nodded slowly. He knew when Stiles sent him to them, it meant Stiles was a big deal, but this was crazy. His mother was on first name basis. Why didn’t they take Stiles in? “We tried. The court ruled in the Daehler’s favour.” Turns out he had taken Stiles habit of speaking while thinking.

Peter had immediately turned his back to them and they decided that meant to follow him. They had gotten into the house and Peter had showed them upstairs. He had given them a look when Liam opted to kneel where his alpha sat so that he could have his hair petted. Hayden had immediately obliged.

He had told them to feel at home then he had gone into a room on the same floor. A few minutes later, a large man had walked in. He was tall and every inch of him screamed alpha. He strode into the room they were in (probably the living room) and he had been laughing at something Peter had said. An older woman, a young omega girl and a beta male had walked in behind them.

Derek sniffed the air and immediately his eyes turned red. He almost rushed towards them until Peter held him back.

“Peter, they smell like him. They know where he is.”

“ _I_ know where he is Derek. That was why I called you this morning.” Derek raised his voice. Peter’s face showed that that had clearly never happened before.

“Why didn’t you tell me in the morning when you called.” Peter raised his voice in turn and that shocked both Liam and Hayden. At the Daehlers, Peter would be dead.

“If I did Alpha you would have gone in there with nothing but your wolf. And as impressive as you are, oh Alpha my alpha, you would be dead. Forgive me for not wanting to lose another alpha.” However instead of the claws, Derek put his glowing eyes away and Peter then put Derek’s hand on his neck.

It was a clear sign of submission for the wolves. Derek’s hands were all clawed out, he could rip out Peter’s throat if he wanted to.

“I’m sorry.” I wonder why you put up with me sometimes.”

“You're my alpha. And you're much easier to bully than Talia was,” there was a tense laugh from everyone at that comment and then they all sat. Peter then started to explain.


	13. The Story Is Told

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek finally knows where his mate is...

“So basically, Chris helped me piece everything together a few nights ago. I’d seen his sister in the Daehler’s house and I came to pretty wrong conclusions.”

“Chris?” Derek gave him a knowing look, smirking.

“None of your business, nephew.”

“Ok,” Derek said raising his hands in mock surrender. “Just bring him around for dinner after this whole mess is over. Alphas orders.” He flashed his eyes at his beta who immediately flashed his blue eyes back at him.

“So anyway, he did say that his family has been avoiding him. Then Allison, his daughter came over. And his sister started creeping in close.” Peter.

“So what does his sister have to do with any of this,” Noshiko.

“Well that’s is the crazy part, the death of everyone we’ve lost? Their fault.”  Derek lost her temper for the nth time this morning. He was really on edge. He had had to go out for 10 minutes when Peter had told him that the Daehler’s had orchestrated the sheriff’s death.

“Derek calm down!” Noshiko said.

“OK we need to plan for attack. When they least expect it. Call Chris to come help us plan encourage him to bring anyone he thinks can help.” Derek said. “Peter, call the rest of the pack. I need everyone here.” Peter went without question.

“So you did say they came from the Daehler pack but they never said how they met Stiles. His scent? It was recent. Like crazy recent. And you’ve just sent Peter out so let’s figure out where they know Stiles from”

Derek turned his eyes to the quiet mates seated at the end of the couch. “Talk!” he reverberated the command at both of them.

“Daehler uses Stiles.” It was the alpha who spoke.

“Look, I know you are trying to be good. However, I think it’s best for both of us if you let your omega talk. In this house all voices are heard. And I don’t trust you. Him? He smells a lot like my mate. I’d not think him a threat.” Hayden nodded understanding.

“Yes alpha,” she said. She encouraged Liam to lift his head and talk to him. Liam looked scared and he even smelt terrified at the look Derek was giving them.

“Daehler is the alpha. Stiles says to do what alpha says to do.” That caught Derek’s attention.

“Stiles is…. He’s still at the Daehlers?” Liam nodded.

“Yes. He had told me about this guy who he was going to see before Daehler put him to work. He was a little tired to be honest. He had had school all day, and the bullies were not nice at lacrosse.” Hayden swatted his knee gently and whispered, ‘off topic’.

“Oh yeah. Sorry alpha!” he said and Hayden smiled at him. “So when he did, there was that time…” he went quiet, tears in his eyes. His heartrate skyrocketed. He looked so terrified and Hayden tried her best to soothe him and calm him to no avail. “Stiles tried to help, but he was tied up. He was… he couldn’t. but his eyes glowed purple at some point.” He was full on sobbing this time.

“He did try. He really did.” When Hayden from her omega looked up expecting to see an alpha with emotionless eyes, he saw him cry instead. Peter had held on to him, his knees unable to stand anymore. He had been stupid to think his mate would have left. Abandoned him. All this time, even his wolf knew the truth. Taking him closer to the border every time. And he could almost feel his skin burn during those days.

“Is he…” he finally spoke up. “Is he alive?”

“Derek if he were dead, you'd have felt it,” Peter helped to enlighten him back to reality. A silence fell as Derek sat thinking. No one dared interrupt him lest they get attacked by his feral side. He was shaking with rage and his body had shifted halfway 4 times in 10 minutes. He had almost scared the omegas in the room to death.

“your omega,” Hayden finally spoke. “He tried to be strong. Some days I’d take food to him and he’d just be whispering your name. like he hoped you would come. And then one day he could only do what he was told. One day, Gerard came to see him. He screamed for an Alpha. Any alpha. Lesner answered his call. After that, he was Lesner’s pet. Did everything he said. If they figure out he let us escape, Derek, Lesner will definitely kill him. Or worse.”

Derek had her on the wall by her throat in an instant. Liam was screaming and he cowered to his knees mewling “How is there anything worse than death.”

“Derek please put her down. See sense, she was only trying to prepare you to work harder and faster to get your mate.” Peter tried.

“Alpha, please. Do you want a child to lose his mate too?” Noshiko added and that caused him to move back. He dropped Hayden to the ground. When he turned, he noticed Liam was on his knees, refusing to look up. Derek instantly felt guilty at his small body trying to look even smaller, while craning his neck in submission.

“Derek, you need to give them refuge. Your mate sent them. Said that you should accept them in your pack.” Derek growled at that.

“Fine.” He looked at his betas all around. He needed to do it, but only when he felt it, otherwise it would be a waste of breathe. He needed to calm down.

“Peter, take them to the guest quarters downstairs and take care of them. Get the workers to feed them and ensure they got clothes.

Peter pulled him aside for a while.

“Derek if Stiles has been through what they insinuate he has, you have to give your mate time to heal. You have to be slow. None of that Blake and Kate thing.”

“I didn’t know she was planning the death of my family until you just told me.”

“I think she planned that off course. It was quite unplanned, the attack. After you probably broke her heart. Either way, slow.”

“Did you ever imagine I’d want to go slow as well given my terrible record?”

“Don’t think I haven’t seen you entertaining flirting at your work place, the coffee shop, the vet’s and with other nicer packs.”

“The betas said I needed to move on in case Stiles never came back.” His face dropped. “I’ll get him back now so it’s… I’m never going to have such a bad lucking again. Take care of the new betas. Make them feel at home.”


	14. New Perspective

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm building up to the fight. Stay tuned!

_It had been almost 3 weeks since the planning had begun. It was crazy that hi pack had backed him up without question. The omegas ensured the cooks cooked and the cleaners took care of their house while they were all working. Hayden and Liam had been so impressed at their fighting technique._

_He had informed them that even though Lesner had a large pack, he never let the omegas fight (10 of them adults, 5 young. They had been having the most fun with the pack. Derek even took them to have ice cream at the loft, where he realised they just talked things out and hand out._

_He didn’t want them to be in public. He was worried the omega and his mate would face the music if Lesner found out. He had called help from some guys he was with in the special ops, and they had gladly sought permission from their packs’ alphas and headed to Beacon Hills. He was going to make them pay._

_With Jordan Parrish being in his pack, it was easy to get the FBI involved in their cases, but the military tended to avoid pack quarrels, leaving them to deal with them as long as innocents were left unharmed._

_There were 4 packs in beacon Hills, but the Hales were the protectors of the land. They were bound to the earth of their land and they could never even give up the land even if their blood wasn’t Alpha anymore. The nemeton’s magic was in their blood._

_There were even cases where the Alpha was bound in matrimony (mates by fate) by the nemeton. According to Peter, Derek was the Alpha of a lifetime, and therefore, he needed a mate of a lifetime._

_However even though his mate was powerful, he knew the boy hadn’t tapped into his power yet._

_Derek was a great alpha indeed. He stood taller than any alphas Liam had ever seen. And he walked with greater honour than any other alpha Hayden had ever seen. She was proud to be fighting with him. Honestly, she hadn’t told anyone that she was the one who succeeded Lesner. She would after Lesner is taken to Eichen house, with all the crazy alphas in their pack._

_Like all packs, all the alphas hated their impossible alpha. They prayed for courage to not kill him in that way you hope because he is their father._

_But they weren’t all malicious. And Lesner never forced any of the alphas, especially Hayden, to choose what they want unless it was for his happiness. He had never questioned Hayden and her fascination with Liam. He had assumed she was taking into the business. However, she had never touched Liam since the day she picked him from Diesel in their play room. She had been so disgusted, she had managed to furiously challenge any alpha for Liam. No one had dared take what she deemed hers before._

_But with Derek, she felt free to no want to be the next in line. She wanted to follow this alpha. Derek had taken in Liam, but he had told her that Stiles would be the one to decide her fate. She had nodded in understanding. Even if they didn’t take her in, if she ended up as the next alpha, she was glad to merge packs and even hand over to Derek._

_She closed her eyes in the arms of her mate and hoped for the best. She wanted to be a part of that revolution. And if Derek was the Alpha Alpha, then she definitely needed to see this life unfold. She had once met Talia hale when she was younger. The woman was almost exactly like Derek, but Derek was fiercer. He was more intense with his gaze like his beta father had been._

_Liam mewled in her arms and she pulled him close. He still had nightmares of what Diesel and his father did to him, but he was really close to having his first heat._

_She had noticed how much warmer his skin would get, how he would be sweaty and needy at random times. She had wanted him away from that place when that happened. She wanted to hold him close and make him enjoy his first heat. From what she knew from Deaton, she had been lucky that he had been made exactly for her._

_She knew he wouldn’t produce slick unless he was with a male, and because his wolf recognised her as his mate, he would be able to grow his penis head bigger and she would surround his cock, tying them together just like a knot. She had been ecstatic to say the least. She couldn’t wait until he was old enough to try out a few sexy things._

_But for now, she was quite comfortable to have him in her arms. To protect him. She closed her eyes and sighed happily. She was content for once in her life._

_Tomorrow, they go for their alpha’s mate._


	15. The Rescue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ... the rescue?...

The plan was going quite swell. In all honesty, the hale pack was fighting like they were fighting to get their own. And they were crazy good it turned out.

They had totally caught the rival pack by surprise. They had fought tooth and nail to find their alpha’s mate and eventually they had managed to save all the alphas, betas and omegas who and surrendered the moment they knew that the Hales were there to help. Funny enough Derek had barely spared them a look.

He marched into the house with one goal: to save his mate. And he had looked everywhere he could even smell a whiff of the boys scent. When they were done the alphas showed them every place the Daehlers kept their hostages, they still didn’t find him.

The omegas finally spoke up at Derek’s command stating that the argents had picked him and none of them had said anything to their alphas for fear of head alpha killing them.

Daehler was hung up onto a tree using the same straps he used to use on Stiles. He had been punched and kicked by anyone who could. Then he was left to heal and the process started again. Derek had him screaming for mercy when he sent Deaton to him. To say Hayden was impressed would be an understatement.

However, they had not found the main purpose of their attack. Yes they had found Malia, and peter had been ecstatic. The child had screamed in glee when her papa had held her. She was quite adorable in his arms. That was the first time anyone had ever seen Peter cry. Probably going to be the last.

But Stiles was no where to be seen.no one could tell where he would be, but at least now the knew the Argents had him. Now all they needed to do was plan accordingly. According to Chris, they were staying at his house, and none of them had been informed of the attack at the Daehlers. That meant they had a chance.

No one had noticed when Peter had left to go find Chris leaving his daughter in the arms of Liam.

                                                *****************

“Chris?” Peter called him the moment he heard about Stiles. “Baby, are you home?”

“Yes baby, why? I thought the attack went perfectly. I just talked to Derek.”

“Yes it did. I got our baby back,” Peter said tears welling up again! Damn it he really needed to get a handle on this thing.

“Are you guys coming home, is that why you were calling? Because, as much as I would love that, I don’t want our daughter anywhere near my family.”

“Well you should have said that because I left her with Liam and Alison.”

“Peter!”

“Ok I get it. But…Stiles isn’t here!”

“Where is he?” Peter had to move the phone from the shout that came out of Chris.

“the omegas say your father took him. Do you know anywhere they could have taken him?”

“come to the house.”

“Chris, I can’t do this right now, Stiles is missing.”

“Peter, come. And come with anyone who can fight that isn’t an alpha. Just trust me on this.”

“Ok baby. I’ll see you there.” He hang up and quietly rounded up some betas from both packs that were in fighting condition. They were 8 of them as they got into a car in the Daehler’s land and drove towards the Argent’s manor. It was going to be a long night.

                                                *********************

Peter had been grateful for bringing betas. Isaac, an omega, had insisted on coming to help. Peter could trust his fighting better than all of the betas there so he agreed. They had just arrived at the Argents when they heard fighting. A roar came from behind them.

Peter was about to get violent thinking it was one of the other alphas turned on them, when he smelt Derek’s scent.

“Why didn’t you tell me you were coming here?”

“Because Chris said to not bring any alphas. It seems whatever they are doing… have done to stiles, staying away from alphas might be best for a while.”

“I am his mate!” Derek roared between his teeth. He will feel safe near me.

“Derek, he needs time. He won’t trust any alpha at the moment. He is touch starved, he has been abused physically and sexually. He is in so much pain you can even smell it from here. Derek you need to do this for your mate.” Peter tried to reason with him.

It didn’t seem like Derek was going to budge until Isaac came right in front of him, reminding him of what it meant for omegas to be abused by alphas.

Derek promised to help but to stay away from stiles.

The fight was quick. Peter had walked in to find Gerard pointing a gun towards his son. Kate was watching them with a smirk. None of them had known that Derek was coming using the back door besides his pack. So when claws ripped Kate's neck open, Gerard dropped his gun and rushed after his son in rage. A loud bang could be heard from it and Chris held to his abdomen.

Gerard was barely near his son when the pack all attacked him in unison. He was dead before he hit the ground.

Derek rushed to the basement he had been privy to know ever since he had started working with Argent. The door was coated with wolfsbane and it burned his skin the moment he touched it. He couldn’t care less, he hit the door with all his strength until he broke it.

Stiles was chained onto a metal chair. It was hanging in the air suspended by more chains that were connected to a pulley system.

Derek didn’t waste any time pulling his mate from the chains. His roars were reverberating from the walls. By the time Isaac had come to check the commotion from the basement, Derek had already swept his unconscious mate into his arms.

He was mewling in sorrow and he wouldn’t let anyone near him. Stiles looked practically dead if it wasn’t for the weak heart beat in the crowd.

They took his mate home. It was going to be a long journey to recovery.


	16. The aftermath

Derek had laid his mate on his bed. Deaton had said it might help considering Stiles hadn’t woken up, and seemed to be more content near his mate. No one questioned it after that. Derek held his mate in his arms all night, willing him to wake up. Trying to speak to him telling him how he missed him.

It’s been almost too hard not to kill every single alpha in the Daehler pack. He wanted to kill them all. Peter had taken one look at him and locked them in his room. Deaton had lined the entire room with mountain ash. No one had been allowed in their room except to bring Derek food for the whole weekend.

He had almost lost all hope, deciding that maybe peter was right about taking him to hospital, when Stiles woke up.

Derek had gotten out of the room on Sunday to hand Daehler and the remaining members of his pack that were working with him to the FBI.  His friends had been happy to see how big his pack had grown again, almost back to how large it used to be. He had his ear tuned in to his room the whole time anyway. He had heard a commotion in the bedroom and rushed to see Stiles at a corner having removed all his clothes and kneeling.

“Alpha?” Stiles asked the moment Derek walked in. For a moment, Derek was happy he was coherent enough to know him, until he realised Stiles wasn’t even raising his head. “I’m sorry alpha, I only speak when I’m spoken to. I’m sorry.” He was sobbing now. “please don’t punish me.”

Derek ran to his side and tried to shush him by holding him again. But Stiles looked towards him and realised he wasn’t the alpha he was talking about.

“you're not alpha!” he said pulling away from Derek.

“Stiles It’s me. Derek!”

“Derek?” he seemed to contemplate this, but it was like he couldn’t recognise him. “No, you're not. He’s dead.” Tears started to pull in his eyes. He was surrounded by bitter scent that clouded his citrusy musk and Derek couldn’t do anything to stop it.

“Stiles, I’m right here!”

“Kate told me she killed him and his family. That all the Hale’s had died. That I sent Liam and Hayden on a pointless chase. Gerard said that they killed them both on site when they found them on the Hale land. They killed them. And every one.”

Derek tried to touch stiles, pulling out a scream from him. It felt like his skin was burning. He was so gone, talking to himself in between screams. Until finally he slumped towards Derek. Talking about how good he’ll be as long as Derek takes away the pain. And Derek tried but it was like he was boiling inside.

Derek ran towards where Deaton was, explaining to him on the way what was going on. By the time they got into the room again, Stiles was writhing on the floor begging for Alpha to take away the pain.

Deaton quickly pulled out a vial of something and handed it to Derek. “Make him drink. I feared this might happen. I told Lesner it would, and he swore to never take him through Gerard again.”

“Thank you.” He pulled of the cork and put it to Stiles mouth, ordering him to drink when persuasion wasn’t working.

Immediately Stiles relaxed in Derek’s hands. He pushed closer to the alpha and a sigh of relief was heard when he was contented with being in the alpha’s arms.

Derek was tired, he realised at that point. He picked up his phone after placing his mate in their bed and texted Peter to work with Noshiko in integrating the new members of the pack. No one was allowed out of the mansion.

Thank God the house was built to house over 20 guests, even the basement having furnished rooms.

Derek wanted his mate to feel at home in these sheets. Later they would go to his loft, where he spent most of his time.

The mansion was now used as a place for pack bonding on the weekends. And now more than ever he was happy about its size. Sometimes there were packs that visited their land and Derek had to be in the mansion until they left. His uncle stayed with him in the loft as well as Isaac. Scott and his mother Melissa still stayed near the Stilinski’s old house, Boyd and Erica had their own place now. It seemed the new members would move into the mansion, which he was more than happy about. But that might mean to move into it as well. He wanted to keep the loft for Peter and his family if they wanted it.

Peter was unpredictable. He might move in with Derek if he decided to move into the mansion. Peter had been saying that there was a girl that was hanging out with Scott in school. She had graduated and was going to MIT, and Peter thought that Derek should probably tell her that she was a banshee.

He didn’t know what to do with Stiles though. He had heard of the Argents breaking omegas but he’s never seen it happen. Now his mate was a victim because he had believed that his mate was selfish. He had believed that his mate could leave him alone, abandon him and go away to live his life.

He had met a therapist after dating Kate Argent. It had been why he had been cautious about Alison the first time. He had been surprised that his uncle was dating her father this entire time. Then he realised that Peter was probably already knew from the bond and the fact that he had already met Alison before.

He was content though. He liked his pack and he knew they would integrate with each other quite easily. He was happy that some of them already seemed to make friends. The omegas haa been so surprised that they could have a voice, and they had been gawking when he asked them to choose an alpha. They decided to choose half way. 4 omegas to the Hales and 4 to the Daehlers. Hayden changed the pack name to Romero. They had taken Matt as a hostage to question him so as to capture more of the hunters dealing in omega trades.

His mate was looking more at peace than he had from the first time he had woken up. And he lay near him. Hopefully soon, he would be able to be better emotionally.


	17. Chris awake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Like it says, Chris awake.

“Hey baby?” Chris woke up with a groan. He knew under any circumstances, both Peter and his daughter would be near him.

“Hey you scared me!” Peter said and moved to his bedside. He had been worried sick about him all week.

In the midst of the short fight no one had noticed that Chris had been injured, given they were all preoccupied with saving more wolves and omegas from other basement rooms. It was only until they were back into the Argent’s living room that Peter suddenly smelled his mate’s blood, rushing to find him unconscious and bleeding.

The doctors had said it was a through and through wound and no major organ damage, but that hadn’t stopped peter from fretting over his mate. Humans could be so fragile. I mean Chris was strong enough to carry Peter but that didn’t mean he was invincible like he loved to think.

“I’m sorry. It was not my intention to get shot by my own father.” Peter snorted at that.

“Like it ever is.” He said with a fond smile on his face.

Chris had missed that. Ever since they had found out about his daughter being at the Daehler’s, peter had been a cold stone. He refused to be touched even by his mate and he had a cold look that screamed bloody murder every time he even glanced at you. Chris had been worried that Peter may have been going feral. Looking at him now, he realised just how vulnerable his mate is, and just how contradicting his face is when he is on the verge of killing for his pack.

“How is our baby. I only saw her at least 4 times a year when I found time to come back from France.”

“She is still an angel. With your determination for running into danger without thinking really.” Chris laughed at that. The action brought a bout of cough and pain in his abdomen where he could tell he had been stitched.

“Your blue eyes?” he asked trying to remember everything he had mentally captured about his youngest daughter. Peter nodded. “Do you think she remembers me?”

“Oh yeah. Remember last time she called you Papa? Before the bombing.” He waited for Chris to acknowledge. “She did when she came in to visit you this week. Turns out she is a great wolf after all.” Peter stopped, a worried look on his face. “ I never got to see her first shift.”

“Don’t worry. She’s only been away from you for a year. It will be fine. I’m surprised she isn’t clinging on to you for dear life.” Peter laughed out loud, leaning in to kiss his boyfriend.  When he turned back to his mate, there was a serious look on his face.

“Did you think about it?” Chris asked looking into his eyes and stroking his left ring finger, where the engagement ring should have been for the last 2 years.

“Yes. I had already decided on it before... I didn’t think you’d even want to be anymore. But yeah. Yes I will marry you.” He said and kissed him chastely on his lips.

Chris smiled kissing him back. Peter was never one for sentiments. And Chris knew that was probably the furthest they were going for an engagement declaration. The pack is just going to have to wait to see the ring.

“Oh I forgot. Derek said you should come for dinner once this is all over. He commanded me. With eyes and everything.” Peter added moving to the sink to get Chris a cup of water.

“Isn’t that misuse of power?” Chris stated smiling while picturing his beta unable to say no. It must have been quite a site.

Chris knew it was unusual for betas to resemble alphas, but if you didn’t know Peter, you would immediately assume he was an alpha from the way he carried himself.

Peter shook his head no in response to the question, a soft smile on his face.

“It is about time my new alpha got to meet my mate. Oh and… your daughter is already part f the pack. In case you were wondering. They sat in comfortable silence as they enjoyed the peace. Hopefully it would last this time.


	18. The Hale Pack

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> its not so big this chapter... but there is more to come... stay tuned

The Hale pack was having dinner 2 weekends after the attack on the Daehler’s. Derek had been patient with the change honestly, considering his mate wouldn’t even stay up long enough to notice him. The pack needed a pack mother, and Mrs. Yukimura was dealing with that. 

At the head of the new table sat Derek, his mate’s chair empty to his right. Peter sat to his left with Chris, followed by Allison and Scott. Then there was Liam. Theo and Hayden (this was going to be confusing when the packs merged), Lydia and Parrish, Jackson and Isaac, Ethan, Aiden, Kira, Malia, Erica and Boyd, Mason, and the 4 omegas who joined (Jacob 16, Eric 12, Tina, 8 and her twin Mauree). Mrs Yukimura sat right of where Stiles would be sitting once he got better. Deaton hadn’t joined them that day as he was with the Daehlers, helping their wolves and humans heal. Melissa was helping him. Cora would come home later from travelling with Danny.

Other members of the pack had their own families and joined them only on the full moon. This was why Derek preferred to have his loft. He hoped this week he would be able to move stiles there since his uncle decided to stay at the house with his mate instead. 

It was good though. He hadn’t thought about how he would be extra territorial on his ruts or his mate’s heats. He was blushing when his uncle had mentioned it. His uncle was anything but subtle.

Their pack had grown, to say the least. The new omegas were fitting in well and everyone seemed to be in a happier mood. Every time Derek talked though, they would bare their head regardless of the fact that they didn’t really need to. They were trying to assimilate, but the torture they had been through would be hard to get over.

Derek understood, but now as he watched the mates in his pack, the teenagers and their stories of first love, the new packs joining his own and it was overwhelming to say the least. It was overwhelming to be surrounded by so much love and not have his mate by his side. It was overwhelming to feel alone even though he was surrounded by his family. 

He leaned in to tell Peter that he was going to bed when he heard the mewling again. His mate had been in pain ever since he got back. But today it sounded strange. Different. 

He walked out to their room and opened the door carefully. He realised there was blood on the floor, the droplets leading up to the bathroom where his mate was doubled over in pain. 

Immediately he went to get a washcloth from the cabinet and wet it. When he moved closer to him, Stiles tried to move further to the wall. Almost as if he didn’t recognise Derek. Derek wanted to be offended by the action but he understood that he had been through a lot. 

He moved slowly so as to not scare him away and handed him the wash cloth. Derek could smell the embarrassment that Stiles had from watching him. He didn’t dare to take the wet cloth.

“Stiles, I need you to clean yourself. I will get you some supplies later. Just…” he paused unsure of whether Stiles will even let him touch him as he moved closer. “I can help if you want. If you're too tired.”

Stiles raised his eyebrows in shock and finally moved his hands to the wet cloth.


	19. Stiles is awake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hehehe... Stiles. Is. Awake....

Stiles woke up in a strange bed. Even with his weak sense of smell he could smell the alpha musk in the sheets. He wondered if he had been out for long. He got up and realised he still wasn’t in Lesner’s room. His alpha was going to be so angry when he figured out where he was. He had to get back. For the sake of Jake, and Tina and Mauree. And he needed to find out if they found Liam.

That’s when he felt the slick move down his body. ‘How long had he been taken?’ He was fairly certain he hadn’t been down there for more than a month. And it didn’t seem like he had was still down there. Maybe Argent gave up when he realised Stiles wasn’t going to say anything about where Liam was. Maybe he was to wait for Lesner in this room.

Maybe this was all Lesner’s plan all along.

The thought got him moving to puke out whatever was left in his stomach. He didn’t care as he moved towards the open door into a room that looked all white inside, emptying the contents of his stomach into the toilet bowl. He was suddenly in a lot of pain. That meant he was bleeding.

He finally remembered that his bleeding was supposed to be 2 weeks ago, but he thought it would be late, given the torture. But being in an unfamiliar place was even better than he thought it would be and he wondered why.

The pain struck him again and he was doubling over, mewling in pain. He didn’t have permission to touch anything and he was pretty sure he would be punished if he tried to look for a painkiller without permission.

The pain struck again, much stronger than ever.

Such days Lesner would leave him to himself, actually send him food upstairs and ensure the omegas brought him anything he needed. He had become dependent on the alpha and it still made him feel uneasy that he hadn’t been punished for not being near him as he was supposed to be.

He barely heard the door being opened. He was trying to get up onto his knees. realising he was too tired to even get up, when he saw the grumpy look on the alpha that walked in. immediately he moved back, bracing himself for the punishment.

He knew he had made a mess everywhere but he hadn’t noticed really. He was sorry.

Instead the alpha moved towards a cabinet to his right and pulled out a blue cloth. He wet it in the nearby sink and crouched slowly, shoving the cloth in his direction. He was cautious, to say the least. He looked up at the alpha and noticed he was no longer grumpy. The alpha opened his mouth, looking like he wanted to say something, then he closed it again. He did it 3 more times before he finally spoke, stiles having practically moved trying to blend into the wall.

“Stiles, I need you to clean yourself. I will get you some supplies later. Just…” he paused. For a second Stiles thought he really was done talking, until he moved closer. “I can help if you want. If you're too tired.”

And wasn’t that just the most weird thing. This alpha who was willing to help an omega clean himself up during his menses.

It was already weird to have male omegas, let alone male omegas with menses.

Stiles finally raised his head to look right at the alpha. What he saw, had his heart beating so fast. He was finally sure the Argents were drugging him. There was no way Derek was here. Absolutely no way. He was in a dream. And yet Derek’s blue… green? Grey??? Whatever…eyes were looking at him. Almost like they were scared Stiles was going to run any moment.

“Derek?” he asked, almost afraid that if he said it out lout, his fears would definitely come true. Derek would no longer be there and Gerard's face will be there laughing at him. Causing him pain beyond his wildest dreams.

He didn’t even know he was crying until he realised Derek was holding him, bleeding and all, soothing him, calming him. He was real. At least as real as Stiles thought he was. He never realised he was saying the things out loud until Derek started to tell him how he was real.

He let himself sob in his arms, let him cry in the arms of this alpha who willingly took him in. that meant that he had managed somehow to leave the Argents. Because if anything, Derek should know that the Argents were working with the Daehler’s. What if Lesner decided to attack the Hales for taking him? He was still part of their pack, even though he was never fully accepted by the alpha.

When he finally stopped crying he felt Derek move under him, making his instincts seek him out immediately. He was mewling in discomfort, trying to telepathically inform Derek not to go. Not to leave him.

“It’s ok. I’m not going anywhere. I just need you to shower so I can get some supplies for you. I haven’t put you in there since you came home,” Derek said. He wondered why Derek was being nice. He at least expected retaliation from never coming over to the training centre. He didn’t expect even a hug, regardless of how beat up he was sure he looked. He could only nod in response to Derek’s suggestion.

Derek got up with him, his large body and strength allowing him to carry him to seat on the toilet seat. Derek was going to have to carry him to the loft since their room needed to be cleaned. He could call Mr. Frankinson (a member of his pack, kitsunes, who owned a  cleaning company. They dealt with the regular cleaning of the houses in the pack during the weekend) so that he could come help him clean out the room. They knew how to use scent blockers.

Stiles was so weak that when Derek placed him in the bath, he drifted off to sleep, comforted by the alpha’s security.

He realised he was safe then. He didn’t know what happened, but he was never going back to Lesner now that he’d finally gotten Derek in talking terms with him. There was a long way to go, he thought, but he would work hard to make the alpha trust him again.

He slept remembering the smile that Derek had given him a year and a few months ago. He was sure he was going to be safe.

                                                ********************

Derek knew that Stiles was a little broken, but enough to think he’s been drugged to believe Derek was real? That was a bit extreme. He actually thought he was going to go back into the basement anytime. As if Gerard had been using it against him, memories and hallucinations, trying to get information from Stiles. According to what they had gotten from the diary in Gerard's room, they had been trying to figure out where Liam and alpha Hayden had gone through torturing a few omegas.

They had only started with Stiles, fortunately (unfortunately because they never should have been able to even take his mate) they hadn’t gotten any other omegas. According to the diary, he had tried to break Stiles first before he tried anyone else, having been informed by Lesner, and seen for himself, that Stiles was quite resilient. He ended up enjoying it and lost tract of time with Stiles.

Given that Chris was only home on the weekend to pick up new clothes, and he’d only been back there for almost two weeks, he had no idea of what had been going on under his nose. He was lucky to have survived the bullet his father had shot at him during the rescue mission.

As he lowered his mate into the tub to get him cleaned up, he couldn’t help the tear that ran down his face. He was glad that Stiles didn’t notice, he didn’t need more things to worry about other than himself. Tomorrow he would be meeting with Alpha Hayden to talk about Liam. They had become much closer since 2 weeks ago. Everyone was getting along. His mate was clearly getting better, slowly, but the progress was visible.

By the time he got back with male omega sanitary towels, Stiles was asleep in the tub. He rubbed off the blood from his skin and pulled him out bridal style. He got wet but he didn’t care. He covered the omega in a soft towel wiping him down. He noticed the freckles on his skin, so brown, contradicting the pale on his skin in the best way. He would love to put his tongue and play join the dots all over…

Pushing such thoughts away, he manoeuvred him into the sanitary towel underwear, grey sweats and a grey pullover that practically wrapped the omega in his scent. He carried him downstairs after texting Peter to take acting alpha the moment he leaves the house.

When he walked down stairs, no one dared to stand in his way. Even Scott knew to wait until later to see his best friend. He hadn’t seen him for 1 year and 2 months. He could wait one more day.

It was time for a new start.


	20. The Buzz Under The Skin

When Stiles woke up next, he felt like he was overheating. There was a blanket draped around him and a something restraining him. He needed to go pee and the restrain just got tighter the more he squirmed.

Maybe he was dreaming like he said. He found himself close to tears, feeling his breath catch in his throat.

Derek felt the movement and turned to check what was wrong with the omega. He instinctively started whispering soothing words in his ear, trying to calm the suddenly rapid heartbeat of his mate. He was hoping it wasn’t because Derek was in the same bed with him. 

“Calm down, you're ok. You're safe. Come on. Breathe with me. Breathe with me.” He said over and over until Stiles finally calmed down.

Derek figured he’d want to be let to feel free after being tortured by alphas. He tried to remove his arm but the sound Stiles made, made him go back to holding him close. He turned the boy towards him and held him close where Stiles could scent him. 

Stiles was grateful that the alpha hadn’t pushed him away. He figured that he was in bed with Derek after he started whispering in his ear. Somehow he calmed down breathing in Derek’s scent. He felt safe with Derek by his side.

He didn’t really understand. Even the buzz under his skin didn’t feel like it was going to run out of his body and hide. In fact he felt it thrumming energetically like there was no bounds to its stretching. It was almost like…it was getting used to being in his body in the best way possible. 

He decided he was going to pay Derek anything he asked, whenever he asked, wherever. Anyone would be lucky being in Derek’s arms. And here he was. Of all omegas, he was the one in Derek’s arms.

“Did you want to go to the bathroom?” Derek asked him. He tried to speak but it was like his tongue was stuck to the roof of his mouth.

He opted to nod instead. Derek told him to go. That when he gets back Derek would be in bed waiting for him. He told him of the supplies of sanitary underwear in the bathroom to his right, giving him a choice if he wanted to take another shower. 

He did go and take another bath. He only bled for close to 30 hours and only needed up to 3 sanitary underwear. Given the pain he was feeling he only needed one more and by the morning he would be fine. Then 1 month from now his heat would be here. 

When he got back Derek was listening to something on earphones and an Ipod near the bed. Stiles couldn’t help but notice how casually hot he looked. Stiles stopped that train of thought and came back into bed when Derek pulled the covers to accommodate him. He went effortlessly, not having a need to please the alpha out of fear, rather than out of gratitude to him. 

Stiles moved towards the bed and got in. He had to make the alpha happy somehow. He couldn’t let the alpha fuck him, but he did know ow to use his mouth. So when he got to the bed and the alpha moved him close, he did what he thought was best. 

He came up from under his neck baring his neck towards the alpha. Derek rumbled in content, though something felt…wrong. Like it was a show. But he let it go on. That was until Stiles moved to kiss his arm and suddenly his hands were moving under his boxers. 

For a while, all rational thought felt like it had drained with his blood from his brain to his cock. His body responded instantly to his mate. After Stiles had stroked him a few times he looked up and noticed that they had moved and Stiles’ head was so close to his cock. He called out to him ‘alpha’, so gentle he would have to be a wolf to notice.

That’s when he realised he was about to do something he was sure he would regret. He moved back so fast and got out of the bed, furious that he let his guard down so much. Stiles barely trusted him, barely trusted any alpha. He was practically thinking Derek was going to take advantage of he and he ought not to fight if he was to survive.

Derek had been fusing he didn’t notice the way his mate curled on himself feeling the rejection. Derek moved to him.

“I’m sorry alpha. Just wanted to make you feel good. Please alpha, I’m sorry,” Stiles said over and over. He could feel the buzz in his skin start to feel like it was getting hotter under his skin. When Derek touched his arm pulling him close to himself Stiles felt like the buzz was being cooled. 

“It’s ok, Stiles,” he tried. “It’s ok. I’m not mad at you. I’m mad at myself. I never should have let you believe that our relationship was going to be like…” he could feel the contents of his belly threaten to come up just thinking about it. “It’s ok. It’s ok. Come on omega, you were doing so great calming down weren’t you? Come on.” He urged.

“Don’t I look good?” he knew he wasn’t good for anything other than being used really. So if he had no use to Derek why was he even keeping him so close.

“Oh, no, that’s not it. You are breath-taking. You are… everything I ever hoped for.”

Ok that was confusing. “Then why did you… why… why?” it seemed he couldn’t decide why he was feeling rejected. He’d never felt rejected before. And he really didn’t know what to do with that information. And why he had a buzzing under his skin in the first place.

“Alpha?” he said slowly, hoping not to offend Derek again. He cannot take that feeling again.

“Could I ever convince you to call me Derek again?” Derek asked.

“I… I like calling you alpha when you hold me,” Derek heard him say softly, almost as if he was shocked by the words. “Can I tell you something?”

“Yes. Anytime. And if you don’t feel like telling me then you don’t have to.” He needed Stiles to know he was not a slave anymore.

“I have a buzzing under my skin. I felt like it was burning up when you…” Derek understood. He could feel his wolf get highly agitated for not claiming the omega when he so willingly presented himself. 

“I will schedule time with Deaton tomorrow.” He said then went quiet for a while. “I won’t be there during the day for a while. I have to take care of business, find a replacement for home school for the young ones, and the teens. Deaton will be here around the time that I won’t. You will talk to him and listen to what he has to say.” Stiles’ heartrate skyrocketed again and Derek was worried he scared him again. “I will try to be here for it so you don’t feel so overwhelmed.”

“Deaton? He worked with Daehler.”

“No. He was a slave druid as well. He promised to bring you the necklaces he had made for you while you were there. So you don’t feel so out of your comfort zone.” Derek was now rubbing soothing circled on his back. He could feel Stiles drift to sleep, hear his heart beat slow (even though it wasn’t by much. He seemed to have a fast heartbeat) and his breathing less erratic. He then covered him while he lay in top of the alpha.

This felt good. 


	21. Settling In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles is adjusting to staying in the Hale loft

When stiles woke up the next morning it was to Derek changing into a black suit. It fit his large exterior perfectly, making him look even more intimidating. Stiles enjoyed having his own space, but he didn’t like the idea of not being in Derek’s bed. Which, in all honesty, was weird even to him.

Derek was just as handsome as he was when he first met him. All alpha intimidation that practically had other alphas his age baring their necks at him. He had skill, wisdom and determination like no one else Stiles had met. He didn’t want to imagine what would have happened to him had he not been taken from the argents.

He still needed to know what was going on. He needed to know if Daehler is still looking for Liam and Hayden. He needed to know if the other omegas were safe. Maybe he could convince Derek to help him get them to safety.

Derek was still changing when he noticed Stiles’ heart rate change. He continued changing so he could have time to talk before he had to leave. He was putting on his tie when Stiles’ heartrate skyrocketed. When he turned, the boy seemed to be in deep thought. He remembered seeing the same look on his face when Derek told him he wanted to hang out with him that weekend at the training centre.

“Stiles, you're thinking too loud.” Stiles had a sudden blush at being caught like that. For a moment he was embarrassed then his scent changed to fear.

“I’m sorry alpha.” He stuttered out. The sheer sight of him like that had Derek moving to him.

“No. No. No. Don’t do that.” he pulled the omega to his chest. “I was just teasing. I… don’t feel like you have to hide yourself from me. Or anyone. I don’t want that.”

“I’m sorry alpha,” he said again. “I didn’t mean to… whatever is making you mad. I’m sorry I don’t know what it is.” He added the last part, afraid of the repercussions. Daehler would have already hit him to teach him whatever it was. But it seemed Derek was not keen on punishment even when he clearly deserved it.

“Stiles,” Derek started again. He was prepared to try and tell him that he wasn’t mad or … well anything to get him to stop having that scent that screamed ‘impending doom’, stinking up the whole room. “Deaton will be here in about an hour. Will you take a shower?”

Stiles was shocked. Derek could tell from the way he raised his head to look at Derek like he’d grown a new head. He looked like he was going to comically shake his head like the old classic cartoons, trying to comprehend what Derek had just said. Of course that meat that Derek took it like he had done something wrong.

“You don’t have to. I just wanted to… Stiles, you have to tell me what you need. Otherwise I won’t know how to… respond.” Stiles was still looking at him like he was from Malagasy.

“Did you just ask me…?”  Derek almost thought that he was offended by it, but then remembered where Stiles was from, alphas took. They ordered and demanded. They never asked.

“Yes. That is how it works in the 21st century.” he said earning a smile from the boy. At least the fear was gone now. “Feel free to use the loft like it’s your own. Touch anything an everything if you so wish. There are books in the room opposite the first bathroom… just… explore. I got you a new phone while you were out the last few weeks. It’s in the drawer. Whenever you are ready, you can get it. I made everyone in the pack key in their contacts already, but, feel free to save them however you like.”

Derek was having a hard time talking so much. Before, Stiles had been the one to continue their conversation, able to talk on and on, until they were interrupted by the time, Derek having to go back to the loft to talk to his sister’s husband.

“Alpha?” Stiles started again.

“Derek.”

“Derek?” Derek nodded smiling. “You said last night you'd be here.”

“I know. I’m sorry. I will try and get Peter to help out. I’ll be here around 12 if it ends early, and you and I can talk then. Deaton might be done with you by then however.” The worry lines appearing on Derek’s forehead reminded him too much of yesterday’s predicament. So Stiles pulled up his big boy pants and decided ‘he was no longer in Daehler’s house. Derek didn’t deserve to be burdened by petty omega worries. And no matter how much all of him wanted Derek to be there, part of him knowing Derek might stay just for him, he decided to do what he knew was best.

“I’ll be ok. I can handle Deaton. Don’t worry. He is a good man.”

Derek was shocked. He expected at least a bit of whining and resignation, but Stiles sounded like he was more… he couldn’t tell. “Are you sure. I can stay if you need me to.”

“No, the new omegas need a place to go. Can I ask? Which pack are the new omegas from?”

“Oh I just assumed you would have known something. We…my pack and I… we attacked the Daehlers. Liam and Hayden came to seek refuge. He won’t come after you ever again.” Derek’s eyes were now glowing fiercely red. “Gerard and Kate, dead. We’ll talk more when I get back.” With that he kissed the top of Stiles’ head and walked out. It was going to be a long day. He had to get back before Deaton left.

                                                *********************

Stiles was feeling cared for. For the first time since 1 year ago, he didn’t feel like he had to impress anyone or had to suppress himself. It was still hard not to be afraid of Derek losing his patience.

At the Daehlers he was known as the most stubborn omega, and that was even after he was supposedly “broken”. He knew he was broken, but Derek made him feel alive. He didn’t worry about getting hurt when he was with Derek.

He had decided to take Derek’s words to heart, knowing the wolf said exactly what he meant, and went into the kitchen to ‘explore’ for some breakfast. He only found cereal and luckily a bottle of yoghurt that had surprisingly not gotten spoilt.

Ever since he was a kid, he loved yoghurt and cereal for breakfast. Cornflakes, fruit and that acid, tangy taste of cold yoghurt made his mouth water just from the thought of it. Derek didn’t have his favourite flavour but damn! This was life. He never got to taste these kinds of unhealthy stuff while at the Daehlers’. Lesner wanted him lean and fit. Low carb diet, no fatty foods and definitely exercise hours. It helped him get less twitchy, from expelling all the energy but, it was torturous not to be able to express himself.

Derek seemed to care a lot about him, considering Stiles broke his promise. It didn’t matter how much he knew it wasn’t his fault, it still must have broken Derek’s heart to not have gone when he asked him to. Derek must have assumed he wasn’t interested and just left.

He remembers they talked for hours that day. Derek offered him some ice cream and they had walked around the school pitch, sat on the bleachers and had talked about a lot of stuff, catching up since the last time Stiles was in the Hale’s house.

Derek looked and sounded more grown up now. Like he had a large weight on his shoulders. Seriously even Daehler didn’t look like that, and he was quite the shad wolf.

His thoughts were cut off by a soft knock on the door. Stiles went to check throughout the peep hole (digital, hmm nice Derek – so I guess it’s not really a peephole more than an actual recording going on). Confirming that it was Deaton, he ushered him in.

They had sat there for 2 hours. Deaton explained the events of the previous 2 weeks to Stiles. Deaton tried to pry into the past 1 month that stiles had been gone from the house, but Stiles couldn’t manage to tell him anything without wanting to burst into tears.

Finally, Deaton started to explain to Stiles about the activation of his spark. At first Stiles actually thought Deaton was shitting him until he saw the purple necklace glow when Deaton handed it to him.

“Your magic is untapped. If you don’t learn to control it. I can help you for a while, but I suggest you work with someone else, a stronger druid than me.” Deaton pulled out the rest of the chains. This purple one you have is called Amethyst. It’s a pretty strong element. The black is Tourmaline, the white is Quartz and the opaque white one is Calcite. For a spark, you can use them to store some of your energy without running out of it. Sometimes you might need an energy boost and you won’t have time to recharge your power.

“These will help. There is a spell to bind the 4 stones together and then use them as a storage bin. There is a rune that can be placed on the outside of the modelled urn and you can use the rune to help you have a constant recharge of energy. It will be good for when you are challenged by strong witches and druids.”

Stiles was quitter during the entire speech. He didn’t know what to say. He’d always known he was human. He knew his mother came from a long line of magical history, but he never thought sparks!

From what he had read once from a random book in the Daehlers’ library, a sort of bestiary (Daehler had taken it from him after and hit him for touching things without permission. Then he had given him to… he shuddered at the memory) sparks varied with strength. An amethyst glowing spark was quite strong. He had the ability to be stronger. He wasn’t weak anymore.

“Don’t tell Derek,” was the first thing in his mind, and he let Deaton know.

“Stiles, Derek is my alpha now. I chose him as my alpha. I have to give him the full report as promised.”

“Deaton, it’s not like that. I want to be able to do something first. Something strong, like… bigger than the mountain ash you had taught me how to make.”

“Stiles I didn’t teach you. Your spark did all that. you only needed to believe it and it would happen. I’ve only known 3 sparks in my life, and you… you are the strongest I’ve seen and that is without lessons. Do you see this rune I painted on you?” he pointed to one that had a snake wrapped around a sword. “I remember when you were brought in bloodied and bruised and everyone was sure you were going to die. So I had an idea. I thought maybe your spark was better to protect you. So I told you…”

“That the rune was a healing rune. All I had to believe was that I’d get better and I would. Slowly, but I would and I wouldn’t have any scars left.” Stiles finished, the memory shocking him.

“Stiles you created a rune. All I did was pretend it was real. You wanted to get better so much, you made the rune work. Funny thing though,” Deaton added laughing. “It only worked for you.”

Stiles laughed at that. He had so much potential. It was OK if Derek knew. Just Derek.

By the time Deaton was done teaching him a few more tricks (he burnt the curtain in an attempt to light a candle, freaked out about “alpha killing him” before he remembered he had to calm down so that he could put it out. Then he actually turned a glass into a flamingo then put it back into a glass. There was the chant he made that made a light wind breeze in the house. He realised his pupils glow purple like the amethyst when he used his magic. He was buzzing with excitement), it was already 2pm and Derek hadn’t arrived yet.

He bid Deaton goodbye, promising to make time for more lessons through Derek. He got up and started to prepare some lunch. The only thing available was frozen minced meat, and some spaghetti in the cabinets. Spaghetti bolognaise it is!

Derek walked in 40 minutes later, food heating in the kitchen as Stiles was preparing the kitchen for the two of them.


	22. Chapter 22

Hayden was happy Derek hurried the meeting. It had been 3 weeks since he had seen his mate. 3 weeks since the attack. Ok maybe he was over-exaggerating. Yes Hayden had been there to discuss business with Derek every week since, simple updates and all. Yes they had at least 1 hour just talking, usually after Derek and Hayden are done talking. But it wasn’t the same.  
Shut up. He is a 11 year old boy and there were things… multiple… to be talked about. Seriously!!! He was cranky and he needed to talk to his alpha. If it wasn’t for Lydia, he probably would have continued freaking out like that.   
Don’t let that fool you. Lydia wasn’t nice. But he knew that she was the most intelligent of them all and would at least have the decency to pretend she was above finding his situation embarrassing. So Lydia it was, to tell him that he was getting slick. He was maturing. His body getting him ready for his first heat.   
That was 2 weeks ago, and he was yet to explain to his alpha about it. Hayden had been suspicious immediately, telling him how he smelled sweeter to her. How she wanted to be with him the soonest possible.   
Hayden would definitely be pissed about him hiding this tiny bit of information. As tall and well-built as she was, Hayden had a lot of insecurities as an alpha, given that even her own brothers had contested her being the succeeding alpha after Lesner. Derek had told them to fight him if anyone objected to it. There had been Jake Miller who had insisted on a fight. Hayden had totally beaten the shit out of him. No one else dared to contest her position as alpha of the Daehler pack, now the Romero pack.  
So Hayden would feel like Liam thought of her as incapable of taking care of him, regardless of what he told her. She would take it personally and he knew it. They had texted a lot during the last 3 weeks of them not being able to constantly be in each other’s presence but he still hadn’t said anything.  
It wasn’t like he didn’t trust her. It’s that he didn’t know how to have the conversation with her. He was a growing teenager and these conversations are embarrassing enough with just yourself.   
The bell ringing got him out of his thoughts. He needed to finish getting ready. He took the jacket Derek had ought him, before he thought better. Then he took the hood that smelled like his alpha, (Hayden left him a new hoody every week) and walked out into the living room.  
His nose was on high alert, smelling his alpha all the way from the top of the stair case. It was like his legs had a mind of their own, dragging him straight to follow that sweet musk of his alpha. He barely noticed that he had knelt before her, baring his neck towards her.   
Hayden was shocked. Liam smelled like honey and citrus fruits on top of his usual musk and it was doing things to her wolf. She suddenly had her eyes changing colour to a deep red, eyes going immediately to her omega. He was beautiful. The way he bared his neck for her, skin soft and vulnerable. He was surely ready to mate. Ready to be filled with pups.   
*********************  
TWO WEEKA EARLIER…  
It was weird their relationship. Usually a male omega mated with a male alpha, and betas could mate with either alphas or betas like themselves with but. Omegas were the least in the population, followed by alphas and finally betas, the majority. It wasn’t unusual to see beta couples. Stiles’ aunt and uncle were both betas and so were Derek’s uncles. But to hear a female alpha mated to a male omega. It was unheard of.   
Initially Deaton had assumed that the couple would definitely have the omegas cock expanding and the alphas vagina closing around on it, to fill her with pups, but 2 weeks ago, Hayden had appeared to him with a patch of her hair on her mons pubis falling off. It wasn’t painful and he had thought a virus, except that werewolves don’t carry disease.  
So his best guess was that this was more magical, given her mate was a male omega. But he had to see it for himself. He called a few people to explain what would happen.  
He hadn’t talked to them in so long, it felt like such a relief to have that freedom. He felt like he was treated like a prince in the Hale pack. And the Romero pack had definitely changed, with the new reforms on pack dealings. Some omegas still felt more comfortable keeping the old rules, but others were changing, slowly yes, but still changing.  
So he called a group of friends and they decided to meet at the café. They had all carried all the books they thought could help and they continued to ponder through them for hours over coffee and catching up here and there. Deaton finally got the time to meet with one of his best friends, confiding in him the things he was too scared to talk about with anyone else.   
“I found it!” Carol (succeeding mage of the Anniston pack, 24 years old. Don’t let the age fool you, she was brilliant) shouted. “You are going to shit yourselves!”  
“Language,” her grandmother, Aurora said. She was the mage of the Anniston pack. The pack was very well known and greatly respected, just like the Hales.   
“Sorry grandma. But you really won’t believe it.” They all moved closer to be able to talk without shouting.   
“So then tell us!” Deaton asked getting impatient when she didn’t say anything for a while.  
“Ok. Well, in simple terms, she is growing a penis.” Carol said finally.  
“Oh?” another witch, Matilda added.  
“Yeah!” Carol.  
“Explain it.” Mazekin.  
“Well,” she started, flipping the pages to imagery for the rest to follow as she explained, pointing to each photo. “This is where she started growing her mound from. Eventually her mons will become more lax, her labia will fuse and somehow the clit and everything will form her a new penis. Just like in the womb in a foetus. Then the weird part is that she’ll start to have some testosterone produced, form testicles under her ovary. Then well everything and everything until she finally gets a working penis, a testicle, tubes that connect to the urethra that will now have grown into her penis.”  
“So she will become male? Isn’t that good since it will strengthen her as an alpha?” Deaton asked.  
“Hey, how dare you!” Carol started to mutter under her breath about unappreciative males who undermine the female body and general existence. “No! She will not be male. The hormones only get produced to mature the sperms, and only that. everything else about her will still be female, including her vagina!” She added in a sort of yell.   
“Alpha power doesn’t matter whether you are male or female. The strongest alpha is the head of a pack and they all have relatively the same power. It’s the skill that usually defines them.” Aurora added.  
“Thank you, grandma!” Carol said. Anyway, she has nothing to worry about. The only thing male in her will be her new penis and ability to knot. At least now we’ll know how to deal with this rare anomaly slash blessing slash crazy amazing magic physiology.”  
Finally they had ended up talking after, having dinner and Deaton left to go back to his house. He had a house now. Alternating between being the Hale and Romero emissary. It was not so easy, but he had known the Hales and had never had a hard time working in their midst. The moment he arrived at home he picked up his phone and called Hayden. They made plans to meet and discuss this the next day.   
That was 2 weeks ago. The difference in Hayden’s physique was very clear. She had even made a heat room for their house.   
*****************  
That is the thought that got her out f whatever wizardry Liam’s scent was doing to her. She could barely tell whether there was any other scent in the room.   
When she turned she realised that the entire room was empty, leaving her and Liam in privacy.   
“Baby?” she asked tentatively pulling Liam onto her laps. The movement seemed to get Liam out of his daze as well. He did scent her like he used to but his skin was hot to touch. It was as if…  
“Good morning, alpha.”  
“Hey hey,” she started. Her knew cock was really starting to show that it definitely was ready to function. She could feel it filling uo with blood, pulsating under her omegas thighs. “Are you..?” the question was let to hang for a while. Liam just shook his head in agreement. He didn’t really know what was going on with him. He just fell hotter than usual and haden touching him seemed to help.  
“I was scared to tell you. I don’t really understand it despite Lydia explaining it all.”   
“Do I scare you?” and there goes Hayden second guessing herself. Stupid Liam.  
“Noo!” he tried. “Not at all. I was just scared I won’t be your little omega anymore. That’s all.”  
“Ok. I got your heat room ready anyway. I didn’t think you'd get to use it so soon, but I will help a lot if you want me to.”   
Ok alpha.” Liam says smiling into the crook of her neck. Then he pulled back seeming to contemplate o something. “I’m hungry.”   
“OK I want us to go eat and you’ll spend the weekend in my house.” At Liam’s sound of panic she soothed him, rubbing circles on his back. “we’ll be near my room. You don’t have to meet anyone. My father isn’t around anymore. I’m the alpha now baby. You never have to worry ever again.” She said kissing his forehead.   
It would be crazy weekend. She had only heard of taking care of omegas and the terrors that came with it. She assumed she would be mated to an alpha, but yeah, fate had to do this beautiful thing to her. The first ever female alpha with a male omega in 300 years. This was really going to be an interestingly crazy weekend.


	23. Chapter 23

When Derek walked in, he was assaulted by the scent of great food.   
He had just come from a meeting with Hayden before she was on her way to pick Liam up. Derek wasn’t a fool. He knew she had been waiting for that chance ever since they got Lesner.   
Once everything calmed down, he didn’t want to keep them away from each other.   
Hayden had been receiving threats from other conservative and obnoxious outdated alphas like Lesner. And luckily for their packs, they didn’t hide their identities. Derek and the FBI, as well as local police had worked out a way to get them out of power as well.   
The threats stopped a quick 2 weeks since Lesner. It was now time to start rebuilding. Derek had been helping her organize her pack. He could relat to having new stresses when you are young and leading your own pack. Sure, he was lucky because he was 25. But Hayden was 19, the youngest Pack alpha yet. It was bound to be a tough time.  
She would need to go to online studying, which Derek thought was less stressful honestly. She would need teaching in controlling her pack without overbearing them. Lesner never taught her how to lead at all. And from learning via apprenticeship, we all know how that would have turned out.   
So Derek was more than glad to give her a break after the week they just had. It was Saturday, they all needed a break. And he needed to go to Stiles. He was not sure about the relationship between stiles and Deaton, regardless of what the Romero pack omegas said. Blame it on his paranoia, he still needed to make sure for himself that he was ok.  
So colour him surprised when (Deaton told him the session was over while he was winding up his meeting) he walks in to find his mate at the kitchen, cooking a meal for the both of them. He didn’t even know he had been staring until Stiles coughed quite loudly, arousing him from his stupor.  
He walked in, unbuttoning the top buttons of his shirt and lay his suit jacket down on the couch.   
Stiles had to admit again, the man was very, very handsome. Despite the fact that he was clearly so tired even wolf metabolism couldn’t hide it, with the bags under his eyes. Stiles hadn’t noticed that in the morning. Something in him craved for him to move to Derek and make him relax, no matter what it takes. So he did the only thing that didn’t feel awkward to him…  
He talked.  
“Are you home for the rest of the day, or will you be leaving again?” Honestly, Derek was surprised Stiles was even talking to him using more than a few one-worded responses, considering his traumatic experience.  
Stiles noticed the frown lines on Derek’s face, having decided that was his default “I’m lost” look. He was quite adorable when he looked quite grumpy, thought Stiles didn’t think it made him look any less frightening… or bulky… what with his muscles, he could totally pin him down with one hand, the other going to his hips to still him as he… he needed to stop thinking about that immediately.   
Just because he was in Derek’s house didn’t mean Derek was doing anything more than protecting him. After all, he had bled out on the guy’s bed the previous night. And he didn’t know when his heat would hit given he was now off the suppressors.  
He didn’t know if Derek had any interest in dating anymore. He had heard of alphas who decided to wait for their mates and he wasn’t sure anymore if a year go Derek was flirting with him or trying to see if he was mate worthy (some alphas did that to him while he was in high school. Scott hated them. Even the first time, Scott had definitely thought Derek was that kind of alpha).   
But also Derek was treating him like he was something precious. Like Stiles was under his protection. He can vaguely remember the way Derek called him baby when he picked him up from the dungeon he was in. He doesn’t know if that was a figment of his imagination from wanting Derek to be his alpha for so long. But he knows he really, really, wants to try with Derek.   
Derek was sure he scented arousal in the room and he was sure it wasn’t him. He didn’t know if that was default for the omega as his body defending himself for brutal sexual attacks.   
He knows from the counselling sessions he sat in (with the omegas’ permission) that Lesner and his mutts used to demand that they get slick on command without being turned on. He didn’t know if it smelled different, but he was sure he would find out.   
He passed through the open space living room and moved to the omega standing ni his kitchen. His omega. Making him…  
“Is that bolognaise I smell?”  
“Yep,” he said and found himself proud of the smile that got onto Derek’s face just from that titbit of information. The buzz in his skin started getting less… buzzy and more… hummy.  
Derek was proud of him. He was happy that instead of lazying around and letting the alpha take care of him while he was (clearly, if the fact that he could barely stand now… How long had he been working?)   
“How about you change into something more comfortable?”  
Derek walked upstairs to change. He could see the day getting better.   
He changed into a Henley and sweats and got ready for lunch. It was almost 3pm when they sat to eat. They sat in companionable silence and they enjoyed the meal. Stiles was seated anxiously until Derek moaned around his first spoonful of food. Stiles did know how to cook. Somehow it didn’t surprise him.  
According to what the omega had told him a year ago, he was the only son to his father and his mom had died a while back. He had to learn things fast, grow up faster than usual. There was no reason for him not to have practiced so hard he could probably feed a footall team without breaking a sweat.   
Derek was just about to start a conversation when he noticed his phone ringing. Man he couldn’t catch a break. It was peter.  
“Uncle?” he said picking it up   
“Derek I think you need to come back to the house.”  
“I am at the house.”  
“Not the loft. Stiles’ father is here. Like at the door here. Like if you don’t bring in his underage son he is going to shoot everyone in here.”   
At that, Derek turned to look at Stiles, who’s face dropped when he realised the seriousness of Derek’s face. Derek looked at him and held his hand across the table as the had sat.  
“Stiles...” he started. “It’s about your dad.” He heard his heart rate skyrocket beating wildly like it wanted out of the omegas body, and he could feel his own thump against his chest. “He’s alive.”   
All the blood drained from his face.

*********************  
“What?” he could barely register this new information. He could hear Derek trying to call to him, but his words were bubbled voices in his ears. He could not see his face properly. He could not even feel the chair he was seated on. Was he even sitting anymore?  
“Stiles baby,” Derek ran towards him when he noticed his hands shaking. He couldn’t take this roller coaster of emotions his mate seemed to be in these past few weeks.   
He moved to get the omega in his arms, glad that he was small enough to be practically lifted into his arms. Not glad that he was basically skin and bones.   
Stiles couldn’t breathe. It was like his brain had forgotten the physiology of taking in air into his lungs. Like every neuron that connected from his brain to his respiratory system went on hold, or went to his heart because he could feel it pumping in his neck.   
He knew the signs of a panic attack. he had to get himself out of it and he didn’t know what he was going to do. That was until he felt a something large and warm and hard on his back. A prickle in his skin pulling him back into the new world.  
“Breathe with me. Come on baby, deep breaths.” Derek tried. He was about to resort to crazy options, like slapping the kid, when he finally started responding. Slowly he started regaining consciousness and his heart rate evened out… I mean it was still fast, considering its Stiles, but that was the normal he was used to.   
“Thank you,” he said so softly that if Derek wasn’t supernatural he would neer have heard it.  
“I’m always here for you. He soothed him on the couch for almost an hour. Peter had been calling for at least 20 minutes. He decided to text him and just to calm down Stiles’ dad. 


	24. Chapter 24

Hayden entered the mansion to the Romero pack at around 7pm. They had gone to the doctor’s to get a few things in preparation for the heat. Melissa helped out with prepping Liam emotionally ad mentally for his first heat. There was not going to be any sex involved, Hayden’s rules. Until Liam turned 16 (age of consent for mates).   
Liam tried laughing it off that he wasn’t even a virgin, but he shut up immediately when Hayden growled under her breath.   
He took the omega through the house, showing him the new rooms. The other omegas in the pack were happy to see Liam. He was still cautious about the alphas in the room, but they had all been nice to him when he was living in the house. He really didn’t mind them as long as Hayden was around. He noticed that the other Hayden from the hale pack, an omega, was visiting the mansion. Her brother was part of the Romero pack, a beta.  
The room he had yet to see was the heat room. When Hayden took him he was taken aback. He might be almost 11 but this was… this was crazy. He had seen the room that omegas used to get in the Daehler pack and they looked nothing like this. This was crazy!!!!  
The room was painted a navy blue and had soft navy blue padding halfway down the wall to the floor. There was a bathroom to the side, and a wardrobe to the right of that, also navy blue. He then noticed a wrapped box at the top of the dresser in the wardrobe with a bow at the top.   
“Go on. It’s all yours.” Hayden said, a smile on her face and quite a puff to her chest, happy that she pleased him.  
“Is it sound proof?”  
“Yeah. But you know, you’ll only have one heat for now. The rest will start when you turn 15. That will be in about 4 years.”  
“3 and a half,” Liam said, a smug look on his face.  
“Yes omega. And I’ll be with you through that. it will be more… intimate… we can playmate then. Is that ok?”  
“Damn right it is.”   
“Language!” Hayden chastised.  
Liam didn’t have any parents. However, Chris and Peter were planning on adopting him officially as their son. He was pretty ecstatic about it.   
In a matter of seconds she was attacked with a handful of omega. “Thank you alpha.” He said. Hayden took him to her bed and they slept awaiting his first heat. This was going to be a crazy night.


	25. PERSONALITIES

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An explanation to my crazy grouping of personalities...

 

  
Derek insisted on carrying Stiles to the car despite the fact that he didn’t need any help. Honestly Stiles was enjoying this kind of treatment. Reminded him of stories that his dad used to give him about how he used to treat his mom. He still wasn’t sure about him though. In the barely 2 days he has known Derek, he realised that he is a little closed off around other people. He rarely smiles, and the only time that Stiles has seen him smile is around the spoonful of food he ate that afternoon.  
He looks exhausted still and Stiles hates to be any part of the cause. He didn’t think he would be a burden to the good alpha. Derek was a great man. He was known as “the silent wolf” given by the help he had given the sheriff’s department at a few of the heists they were always on.  
He was in the army training, special ops, as far as Stiles knows for a whole year and he was brilliant. His father had been trying to get Stiles to not put up a poster of the guy in his room. That was of course before he died and he had to go live with the Daehlers. He’d been with them since he was 15. Scott hated it, Melissa hated it, but the court had ruled in favour of the Alpha-Alpha with a respectable history.  
Then he found out they had killed his dad, and he had done everything in his power to get out of school early, taking advanced classes and making use of his brain. Lydia had not been happy when she found out that he had a near perfect GPA. Practically 99% pass. That was higher than she was able to do ever even if she graduated after him.  
Now his dad was suddenly alive. He had grieved the guy, sure he had hoped with all that was crazy in the world that his dad would be OK wherever he was in New York that year. To hear that his dad was alive now? Sure they had had a closed casket funeral given the bomb was thought to have mangled his body pretty bd. But he didn’t expect that he would end up being alive in any century.  
Derek was driving silently, never let go of his hand  
No one had said anything for up to 20minutes. Stiles was in his father’s arms, both of them with tears in their eyes. Derek and peter found a way to get the rest of the pack out of the house (Scott and Isaac took them for ice cream). He was currently in the kitchen getting his mate, his uncle and the ex-sheriff glasses of lemonade. The heat was definitely starting to get a more summer feel.  
When he walked in, the man’s eyes (Stiles’ dad) flashed red for a moment and Derek lifted his arms after placing the tray on the coffee table.  
“I think both of you should get off the floor and maybe I’ll get cushions in a few minutes as you pick up your lemonade.” He said, adding a bit of authority to his voice.  
He was surprised it worked. The sheriff making a reluctant omega get up and take his lemonade.  
Derek left them to it and went to get some of the cushions for pack scenting/bonding sessions. He had just got them when he realised he hadn’t asked them for anything else they might need.  
“Sheriff,” he started when the man interrupted him.  
“Derek, just John. I know what you did for me in New York. I didn’t mean to barge into your home and threaten your pack. I…” Derek raised his arm to hush him.  
“It’s nothing. I understand, your son is everything to you.”  
The silence then fell on them. Stiles finally asleep with exhaustion. Derek could tell that something was bothering the man. He wouldn’t try to push however, quite aware of the delicate situation.  
“He is skin and bones,” John said.  
“I tried my best.”  
“oh I know. I’m not accusing you of anything. I’m well aware of my son’s stubbornness.”  
“Not his fault. He wasn’t… well.”  
“Derek, I would like to take my son home.”  
“I am aware of that. the threats have reduced and I believe he is safe. I will try my very best to help you get established as you are back.”  
“Thank you. I am grateful.”  
“I ensured the house was cleaned weekly in the last 1 year. Peter replaced a few things that had been broken or eaten by wood lice. And Stiles’ room was refurnished. It was really dusty and I didn’t know if he wanted his own space or wanted to join the pack. So I just…” Derek went silent.  
“The way you look at him. Reminds me of how I looked at his mother.”  
“He is my mate. But I don’t want him to know just yet. I tried to talk to him about a year and 2 months ago. I liked him from 4 years before that. Before I even met him. His scent drove my wolf insane.”  
“I understand. His mother was a spark. I did think he would be magical but I’m not sure.”  
“I will talk to Deaton. They met earlier today but I haven’t figured out anything else.”  
“Deaton from the Daehler pack?”  
“He is in my pack now. He had been taken hostage by Lesner, the alpha of the pack, after the scare of the fire by Kate Argent. There was a note they placed, a lie that he had left the territory.”  
“And this Lesner? Is he still alive?”  
“Yes, in custody at Eichen House. With some of the alphas in his pack. Hayden is the alpha now.”  
“Hayden, the little girl? Isn’t she 16 years old?”  
She was 16 years old 3 years ago when you were presumed… dead. They… they hurt Stiles. There was a group of hunters that worked with them to attack the Yukimuras.”  
“Ok.”  
“You can work with Peter in the security firm he owns. He could use the help, and you could use the money. But I would like for you to not start for at least a month.”  
“I can start work tomorrow,” the sheriff started arguing.  
“John, with all due respect, you will need to be in top shape. You came out of a comma 3 months ago. You need to reintegrate into this community. My nephew is right. Catch up with your son. Meet up with the rest of the family. Heck, join us, since I’m sure you are aware that your son might have to join us soon. He is an alpha’s mate. An alpha needs his mate.” Peter added.  
“I think that’s up to Stiles whether he takes the position.” Derek.  
“Come on the boy is gone on you.” Peter.  
“He is all instincts right now really.” Derek.  
“Stiles is never all instincts. He avoids his instincts a lot actually unless they scream danger.” John argued.  
They had all been bantering and catching up. Derek told him about what he knew about Stiles being at the Daehler’s. Stiles had not talked to anyone about his experience. Derek was planning to get him into therapy.  
“Dad?” A sleepy Stiles said, moving to sit up.  
“Hey, Stiles.” John answered. He was happy. Truly happy. He didn’t know half of what his son had been through but he could imagine.  
“John,” Derek interrupted the silence that had somehow enveloped the room again. “If you don’t mind, I would appreciate it if you could stay the night here. That way, you can get to catch up with your son, and it will keep my wolf at ease knowing he is safe.”  
Stiles looked like he was going to question why his safety would keep Derek’s wolf at ease, but decided to keep quiet.  
“Sure, if it doesn’t inconvenience you in any way.”  
“it really doesn’t. Derek rebuilt the house, added so many rooms, we might as well live in a castle,” Peter added with a chuckle.  
They had been sitting in silence, happy about their situation. Derek decided to go busy himself with catching up with work and peter went for the usual perimeter check. Later he was going to go to the office to deal with the new recruits.

 _ **6 months later...**_  

  
Derek had only seen Stiles during pack meetings and hangouts since his dad came around. Derek knew he had been going to therapy. He was waiting for the boy to come to him instead. His wolf was not happy with this approach.  
However, Derek knew the logical thing to do. it had been exactly 1 year and 8 months since he met the boy. At 24 he knew better than to push. Stiles had been through so much that he needed to heal after that entire ordeal. Stiles had been working on his magic.  
He had told Derek about it and he had accepted to join the pack with his dad. Derek had wondered whether his mate would ever feel safe around him ever again. He didn’t know what else to do than give him his space.  
Stiles had become closer friends with Scott and Lydia. It had been nice to hear that Lydia had broken up with Jackson within 2 months of Stiles being there. He had hoped him and Isaac would hit it off with how much they had been hanging out.  
He had been happy that Theo and Cora were getting close as well. Liam had taken to hanging out with his alpha on the weekends. He was living with Theo, Malia, peter and Chris after he was adopted. They did look like a family anyway. Theo had been happy to stay with Peter after he had joined the pack 6 years ago at Derek’s freshman year.  
The pack was growing pretty strong together. Lydia figured out how to use her banshee scream as a weapon, Peter had the pack training after every 3 Saturdays, to blend pack attacks, in case they needed it. They would change between offence team and defence team. Derek joined them when he could between recent alpha summits.  
Soon there would be one that needed him to bring a mate. He was worried about that, but he didn’t worry because of the alphas, or his image. He was worried that Stiles would not chose him.  
He remembers the first day he met the boy (man now Derek, I’m 18) his scent and his smile. The moles on his face that led down past his neck. He was very taken aback by the beauty. Sure the boy smelt like pain but still. He was breath-taking.  
Lately, with how much he has healed, a brighter smile on his face, Derek was having a harder time being around him and hiding the fact that his wolf wanted to claim him. Peter tortured him the entire 6 months and Scott kept pestering him about making a move. At some point he said that Stiles thought Derek was just being friendly the first time they met.  
Stiles would talk to him and they would join the pack when watching movies. Soon Isaac, Jackson, Lydia Allison, Scott, Cora, Boyd, Erica and Stiles would be going off to their respective universities.  
Stiles and Lydia got into Stanford University. Scott and Cora decided to stay at the beacon hills college for one year before Scott went to vet school and Cora decided what to do. Erica, Boyd and Isaac were all going to university of California Berkley. Allison was going to a university in France for 3 months, then she would join Stiles and Lydia. Jackson, Isaac and Danny had decided on MIT. Danny had been working with the special ops group that Derek had been in, doing a lot of computer stuff that no one else but Lydia and Stiles could understand.  
Derek was proud of his betas. They were going to work hard he knew. His mate was doing a course in chemical engineering while Lydia preferred a more biological course, choosing biochemistry.  
They were definitely going to be a force to reckon with, those two. It was a surprise when Stiles had come jumping into his arms screaming that Stanford had taken him and Lydia on a scholarship even though he had been out of school for almost 2 years. They were still willing to accept his admission 2 years later.  
Derek had had to go for a run to take his mind off the way his mate had felt in his arms. In 6 months there won’t be any of those for a while. In 6 months Stiles might have chosen another alpha, or beta (alphas did torture him, he wouldn’t blame the man). In 6 months Stiles will be 2 months ago they had celebrated his 18th birthday, extremely happy about his adulthood.  
Derek sat in his office reminiscing on the growth of the pack when he felt a familiar tug in his belly. He was getting really over heated despite the cold weather. He didn’t think he could continue mapping out the blue prints of the house he was working on.  
He walked out, telling Mrs Dranbar to divert his calls to his loft if they were important.  
He felt like he was going into a rut. As he practically hurried to his loft, he didn’t expect to find Stiles there. He had started following his scent the moment he had started going up the stairs. He didn’t know why there was such a great scent going to his loft, but he wanted it. He wanted to claim the owner of that scent. Of course until he realised it was his stubborn, beautiful mate.  
“Derek? Are you ok?”  
He could barely hear her over the pounding of his heart. He didn’t know if he could control himself. He noticed the omega begin to move towards him.  
“Stop,” damn it! The fangs were starting to come out.  
“Derek I just want to help,” he sounded really worried, his anxiety seeping into his scent and Derek really wanted to comfort him.  
“Stiles… I’m… I can’t…” the omega ignored his comments and decided to head over to him anyway.  
Derek looked like he was going to pass out. He knew what an alpha close to his rut looked like. Derek was practically burning when Stiles touched his face to bring the alpha face to face with him.  
Derek’s wolf takes over for a while the moment Stiles touches him. Craving for more from his mate.  
“Derek, let’s get you into the shower first ok?” Derek was barely coherent. Stiles could see the red in his eyes, his iris fading into a thin red circle. Stiles had to get him to shower first. Just to calm him down. He helped him to the bathroom, hearing Derek mumble small iterations of ‘mine’ practically growling.  
If it didn’t do things to Stiles!  
He had gotten the bath ready placing Derek in the cool water.  
“Stiles you need to go.”  
“I cant just leave you!”  
“Stiles when my rut starts there wont be any stopping me.”  
“Well how are you going to tell the pack so they know not to come.”  
“You can do that… cant you?” at this point Derek was probably hallucinating his omega’s presence.  
“And.. well… I guess you have… well… an omega… or beta…” Derek didn’t know what his mate was asking, but he shook his head.  
“No one?”  
“I have someone else in my heart.” He said. He noted the change in scent in his mate, disappointment conveyed across his face.  
“Well, can I call them?” he went away for a while and brought his phone to him.  
“No…” he growled. “Stiles, time is running out.”  
“Well if you don’t mind, I’m well… trained in… I could help.” And oh didn’t Derek want to take him right there and then.  
But when the omega mentioned that he had been well trained, Derek was hesitant.  
“1’m 18 years old. I’m not some child! I can make my decision…” when he noticed Derek was about to argue more, he bared his neck towards the alpha. “Alpha, I want to,” he said and knelt right next to the tub, where Derek could see him.  
His show of submission made Derek’s wolf the growl in pride.  
His omega knew just how to get to him.  
Derek lifted him up and took him in his arms. He walked form the bathroom, wet as he was, and placed Stiles on the bed. “I will not be coherent when my rut starts.”  
“I know,” the omega replied.  
“But I don’t want to have you like that yet. Let me make you feel good first.” Derek began to remove his damp clothes until he was fully naked.  
“Derek…”  
“No. No… I want to…” he loomed over the younger man, pulling him closer to the head board.  
“Ok Alpha!”  
Derek moved over him, taking in his scent, moving his nose to sniff it in even more. He couldn’t get enough of it.  
He looked into Stiles’ eyes, noting his pupils blown wide, lust filling the air with every movement that Derek made.  
Stiles had never found himself filled with want ever since the first time Lesner and his wife had taken him. Never had he wanted an alpha like he wanted Derek either. Before when he had his first heat at 12, his dad had left him to it in the hospital rooms. It had been torture, even though he didn’t really have the need to be filled.  
When he felt Derek’s hands on him, he couldn’t help the spike of lust that filled him. When he had loomed over him in all his naked gloriousness he almost had a heart attack. he was getting more turned on by the minute, having Derek scent him giving him the chance to run his fingers over his great abs. seriously, you could cut butter with them.  
It was like Derek had put him under a spell. He could feel slick flowing down in his shorts.  
“I like that you wore these.” Derek told him. They were seductive, he knew. Honestly, his father had told him to face Derek today, he didn’t expect there to be a rut. Derek hadn’t started yet, but he was close. Maybe in 3 hours or four. By then It will be night time, he suspected. And he wasn’t going to go anywhere. Not when Derek needed him.  
Derek took his arm and kissed the inside of his wrist. It sent a shock of heat straight to his hole. He was beginning to enjoy the gentle way in which Derek was touching him.  
Derek kissed up to his shoulder, mapping out every inch of the omega beneath him. Enjoying how the omega made small sounds of pleasure. He could smell the want coming off him in waves so he went on. Kissing his neck. When he bit a particularly sensitive part of the boy’s neck, he moaned out a bit louder, calling on his name.  
He left a rather wide bruise there moving on to pull off his shirt. He kissed down the man’s chest, licking on a nipple when he came across it. Stiles hissed, another wave of pleasure hitting him. Derek continued with his ministrations, dragging his teeth on the nipple and pinching slightly hard on the other. He continued pressing his hand on Stiles’ centre, pressing on to his already semi-hard cock.  
Stiles arched his back trying to get more pressure on his aching cock. He could feel Derek’s hard-on on his thigh. Derek kissed him then. The mingling of their lips, leaving a hot sensation running down the omega’s spine. He moaned into the kiss giving the alpha an opportunity to thrust his tongue inside, licking his mouth filthily, exploring everything like Stiles was the greatest lollipop he ever tasted.  
Not that Stiles was complaining.  
When Derek moved back, he noticed the omega out of breath. He smiled to himself moving to claw the omegas lower garments off him. Derek kissed the man’s hip, biting gently and enjoying the jut of the omega’s hips at the action.  
He could almost swear that the omega had never experienced this ever, given how he was reacting. He loved that fact.  
By the time he took him into his mouth, swallowing him in one swoop straight to the base of his cock, Stiles was making a collection of swear words, practically mewling “alpha” every time Derek does anything.  
Derek moved his legs up pushing them so they were bent at the knee. He sucked the omega’s cock, bobbing his head and circling his tongue at the head. He put finger, circling the boys rim, and bobbing his head faster. The moment his finger moved in Stiles came into his mouth, shooting straight to the back of his throat.  
Derek swallowed it all once, enjoying the taste of him. Once he had licked him clean he moved to kiss the omega. Stiles moved his arms around the alpha’s neck. He deepened the kiss, moving Stiles onto him. When he was sure that his lips were well bruised he moved to look at his handiwork.  
He let Stiles sprawl on his chest, taking a break. Stiles was beginning to fall asleep. He would need the rest in 4 hours after all. His wolf was proud of itself for wrecking their mate in such a great way. The silence was beginning to lull him when Stiles shot up suddenly conscious and anxious.  
“I’m so sorry. I didn’t… I know how to control it.” Derek was shocked as he moved, kneeling on the bed. “I’ll control it better next time alpha. Please don’t punish me!”  
“Punish you?”  
“I’m sorry alpha. Please! I’ll be good I promise. I promise!” Stiles had begun to cry at this point. Derek moved to him quietly moving to take him into his arms. Stiles was shaking in fear and he didn’t like it one bit.  
“I’m not going to punish you. Why would I punish you?”  
“I… because…”  
“Speak freely. You know I never stop you from saying what you wish? Now tell me. Why would I punish you?”  
“Bec-cause I… came t-t-too early?” Derek smiled to himself. He never thought that would be the reason. He pulled Stiles closer, soothing, licking the back of his neck and scenting him until he was calm. He held him in his lap kneeling on the bed.  
“I never want you to hold yourself unless I tell you to. And even then, it’s only if you’re comfortable with me telling you to. You are your own man. I would like for you to have your own opinion and share it with me just like you have been.” He was quiet for a while.  
“Maybe this should cement my decision that you should go home before my heat strikes. Like I said I won’t be able control myself. Stiles you can barely…”  
“No! No! I’m really sorry. No! I’m ready. I want this. There’s no one else around Derek. And you don’t want to call your omega, I’m assuming maybe she s far away.”  
“Stiles, I don’t have another omega.”  
“Well then. That settles it.”  
“I have my toys.”  
“My hole is better.”  
“Stiles…”  
“You said I should make my own decisions.”  
“I know!” he moved to straddle the alpha.  
“I am choosing this. I. Want. This. Please!”  
Derek didn’t say another word. Just kissed him.  
Stiles ground his hips, his ass and slick rubbing against Derek’s cock. The moan that escaped his mouth couldn’t be held back.  
“I can make you feel good alpha. Make you feel really good. I’m really good at it. I want you inside me alpha. Do you want to be inside me?”  
Derek could only give an answering growl, kissing the omegas neck.  
Stiles knelt on the bed, lining Derek’s cock with his entrance. He moved down in one move, Derek’s cock going inside him making him moan out loud. Derek’s eyes was glowing a bright red where they were closed sucking a hickey on the younger man’s shoulder.  
Before he knew it, Stiles was riding him. Derek supported him with his arms. Rocking into the omega as he rode him slowly; painfully slowly.  
“Come on alpha. Take me!” Stiles said. He egged Derek on with the moaning and the calling him alpha. In the midst of ‘yes alpha’ and ‘oh fuck yes’, Derek fucked him harder. He lifted Stiles’ up and kissed him. He could feel the omega clenching around his cock, so close to cumming.  
“ Cum for me. Come on baby, cum for me.” He said and bit into Stiles’ clavicle. That got him to start cumin, shooting another load in between both their chests. Then Derek was cumming as well. His knot growing bigger inside Stiles. It felt so good when he finally pushed into him, deep inside him and the knot locked them together. Stiles came again.  
He finally came inside him. Filling him up with his cum. He felt Stiles cum again, no longer able to shoot anything anymore. He slumped against him, sweat covering both of them.  
Derek manoeuvred them so that Stiles was on top of him. They ended up sleeping like that, waiting for Derek’s rut to begin.

**********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

   
They fucked for 6 days. Stiles got up and ordered food for them both. Omegas working in Derek’s diner brought the already made food every morning. They had gone back to his father with the message that he was staying with Derek until his rut was over. It was really hard feeding the alpha when he woke up, preferring to fuck the omega instead of eating.  
Stiles would force him to eat buy riding him, letting the alpha eat first before fucking into him. Derek grumbled through it all, but he listened. Taking fluids was easier, given he would just go to the fridge and give some to Stiles muttering “for mate” and shoving it in his chest.  
After the 4th day, stiles did start getting really tired. Derek went for the food as it arrived on the 5th day.  
By the end of the 5th day, Stiles whined whenever Derek put his hands on him. He tried to get away but the wolf just pinned him down, taking him in one move. He just let the alpha have his way. He was sore, his muscles ached and he wondered why Derek’s rut wasn’t over yet. It should have been over.  
On the 6th day Derek woke up feeling more like himself than his wolf. He realised that Stiles was just lying there, smelling a little of pain (he supposed from sore muscles) and realised he was still having his rut. That meant then he had done 3 days only, he thought.  
He took the omega, who whined all the way, and placed him on the bed in the spare room. No one had slept there in a long while really. But he didn’t want to harm him if he couldn’t handle Derek’s 4 day heat. At least he hoped it was the 4th given how he was able to be more coherent.  
He covered Stiles and went back to his room. At least now he could relax, for a while, before he had to use the toy.  
Derek could barely remember anything other than the omega’s moans. He hoped his wolf was gentle, but given how tired Stiles’ smelt, it was unlikely.  
He remembered a point where Stiles was extremely exhausted, and had tried to push him away but he still fucked him hard into the mattress. Stiles was still slick and wet for him regardless of the number of times he fucked him.  
He took a shower and went to sleep, listening to the calm heartbeat of his mate in the next room. When he woke up he used the toy. It didn’t feel as good as his mate but, it would have to do. He didn’t want to wake Stiles up, and he didn’t have the energy to leave his room after using the toy. He was so tired he didn’t realize how he had passed out.  
Stiles woke up about 5 hours later feeling exhausted and happy. Derek hadn’t mated him or anything but he did feel the over-buzzing under his skin that had been there for months disappear.  
That is until he felt around for the alpha and found that he was alone. He was alone in another bed. In a bed he had never even known existed, given he had only ever been in Derek’s bedroom, kitchen and the living room of the loft. He guessed that answered his question of whether Derek liked him.  
It’s not Derek’s fault that he is basically spoilt goods. What alpha would want to be with an omega that has basically fucked almost every alpha that ever demanded it from him. He was useless.  
With that he decided to get up and get dressed in the clothes he noticed Derek had brought with him to the room. It was only a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt. He had to leave. He had to get out of there. Lucky he had to go for his last therapy session that day. He texted his dad and told him he was fine and would go to therapy then come home.  
His dad didn’t ask him why he was coming home so early from the rut luckily. He needed to be alone… well alone with his therapist.  
This was going to be a long day.  
Derek woke up and realised it was dark when he looked out the window. He got up from the bed, trying to remember the events of the day. He tried listening in on Stiles’ heartbeat, finding none. He assumed the man had decided to go get them some food. It seemed like it had been a pretty long time that he had slept. He didn’t expect Stiles to sit waiting for him to wake up.  
He loved his mate. He was independent, loud, assertive and so very loyal. Despite anything that would happen to them Derek knew that he never had anything to worry about as long as his mate was there. He was going to ask him to go with him to the convention. It’s been long since he went there with anyone besides Boyd and Scott. People were starting to think he didn’t really have a mate, or his mate had died.  
Stiles had started working with peter on the security of the Hale territory. He had designed some pretty cool magical alarm systems. Anyone who comes in with intention of harm would be immediately paralysed, placed in a mountain ash circle and there were symbols that light up on Stiles’, Peter’s, Chris’ and Derek’s arm.  
Stiles made him proud every day. Mazekin said that he had never imagined that there could be such a strong spark for at least another 50 years. He and aurora were training stiles when the pack was in combat training. After, Stiles would come and practice with them, fighting all the members at training alone.  
He had lost every match for the first 2 months. After that, he had learnt everyone’s weaknesses, and used them, making a championship of up to 4 months. The only one she could never seem to defeat was Derek himself, especially when he was paired up with Peter and Chris. Every time Stiles would pout for a whole 6 hours, grumbling about “stupid alphas and their stupid stamina and hot faces. They were stupid.”  
Derek bought him curly fries as a peace offering and let Stiles beat him at video games.  
He got up and showered, putting on a clean pair of sweats. He walked down the stairs and realised that there was food on the counter of the kitchen. That was strange. He thought that would mean his mate was in the house but he couldn’t make out his heartbeat at all. he walked to the room to see if he was trying a new spell for stealth. He did it once and it drove his wolf nuts.  
Derek was unable to hear it until he focused. Then he had been the one to find him. According to Stiles, that should have been impossible. According to Carol, they were an alpha pair, he was Stiles’ mate, he would always find him even when Stiles s trying to not be found.  
He checked his phone. 6 new messages from the company. 17missed calls form the rest of his family, but that was… 6 days ago? How can it be 6 days ago?  
That wasn’t… he’s never… why would he rut for 6 days? Did Stiles run away because of that? Was he really that messed up that even his mate wouldn’t want him anymore?  
No... it’s only been 1 hour since he got up. He can’t jump into conclusions.  
He really thought they wanted each other. Had been giving Stiles his space, letting the man come back to him. Derek was waiting for him for 6 months. Feeling alone and stupid for loving a teenager despite the fact that he was human. A broken human. A human who was broken by an alpha.  
It was stupid to expect that what Stiles did for him during his rut was anything more than the help by an omega for his alpha. It wouldn’t be the first time an omega from his pack had offered to help him through them. But it had been the first time he had ever said yes.  
Don’t get him wrong, he had been with omegas before. Before he met Stiles. He tried to make it work with them. Jennifer, Paige, Maya, dahlia, Erick, Yohan, even Zack, a freshman he really loved. But they were all the wrong fit. His wolf liked Paige, but that was it. It was uncomfortable with every other he ever tried dating. But he’s never had an omega run from him after his rut.  
Ok , he can defend the omega given that it lasted 3 more days than usual. It was only natural, with the trauma that Stiles had gone through he would not expect him to stay.  
He checked his phone again. Surely he can’t have left without leaving a message.  
Derek was worried. What if something happened to him. He wasn’t in their territory. The loft was practically 10 minutes from Beacon Hills town. He could have been taken and Derek would never know. He could lose him again.  
He felt his wolf move further to the surface as he lost control thinking of the worst. Thinking that life was just there to ruin him. I mean if dating Kate when he was 16 was any indication was that he couldn’t go on lying to himself that he would ever have a good relationship with anyone, but he needed to find him.  
He needed his mate by his side, one way or another. Whether his mate chose to love anyone else or not, he needed Stiles with him. He wanted him to be happy. In the last 6 months, he thought he would survive it, but he ended up falling in love with him even more.  
Despite the fact that Stiles had been actively avoiding him outside of training and pack bonding, Derek came to love him more than he has ever loved anyone else. It was not about the mate bond anymore. It was about his intelligent, beautiful creature that Stiles was. It was the way he flailed his limbs, his laugh when he was happy, his scent when he wasn’t. it was his ability to completely override each and every wall that Derek built up over the last 1 year.  
It was how he involved himself in taking care of his pack. He cooked for them every Saturday like clock work, since he wasn’t busy on the weekend. It was the way he planned for vacations for the couples when they needed it. It was in how he advised the members of the pack as if he had millions of years of experience rather than a good analytical brain. It was in the hugs he gave to everyone brightening their day and making them feel even better than they already did.  
Stiles was everything Derek needed and he wasn’t about to lose him. He picked up his phone and dialled his number. It rang and rang and finally went to voicemail. He decided to go to John’s house. He needed his father involved so they could go look for Stiles.  
Getting into the Camaro, he drove all the way to the house, his control slipping. He was surprised he didn’t crash the car. His wolf was in rage, wanting to run, assuming the cr could never be fast enough. By the time he had arrived he could see the shreds on his steering wheel, and his eyes glowing red in the reflection looking back at him. He raced all the way to the front door, walking in without knocking.  
“John,” he shouted. John came out running from the kitchen to see what the ruckus was all about. “It’s all my fault. He was… and then… I think they took him again! They took him from me. We have to…”  
“Derek calm down son,” he said moving the alpha to the nearest seat. “Tell me what happened slowly. They took who?” just then Stiles came running down the stairs with his baseball in hand, taking on a battle stance.  
“Dad? What’s going on? I heard…” Stiles trailed off seeing Derek in his living room.  
A silence fell. No one moved as Derek looked at the boy in shock. All this time he thought he was in trouble. All this time, his worst thought, that Stiles wouldn’t love him. That Stiles was only doing him a favour as his alpha. It was true. It was all true!  
“Stiles?” he said instead after a long while. The young man had put down his bat, stuck to the ground in guilt. But his eyes shone a defiant look towards the alpha.  
“Der…Alpha,” Stiles stumbled on the words. “what’s… what is the urgent matter?” Stiles couldn’t help but be drawn to the hurt look on Derek’s face. He looked like someone had ripped a hole in his heart. He would find out who did it and kill them himself. Derek closed his eyes to hide the red glow of them.  
“You left?” Oh! So he was here about the leaving. Stiles didn’t think it would have mattered to him anyway. Derek looked like he was struggling with new emotions now. Stiles moved on instinct to try and comfort the wolf. Instead Derek flinched back like the omega’s hands were poison to his skin. It was almost like he couldn’t stand to be touched by him.  
Derek opened his eyes still glowing and raised his voice.  
“I have been going mad for the last 3 hours, wondering where you were. I called you 8 times. I… I was going mad thinking they took you away from me again, but you were just here.” Stiles tried to talk but Derek went on. Stiles had never seen him this destroyed over anything. He had never seen him so angry either.  
“I drove all the way here. All the way to this place. My wolf going nuts. I thought I lost you again, but you… just left… you left me. I have been waiting for you my entire life and I finally had you. You came to me. You said you would stay and you… I was here worried that they had taken my mate from me again, probably killer him because I couldn’t sense you anymore but you wanted this! You didn’t want me to find you. You didn’t want me near you.”  
Derek walked back towards the door. He could see now that Stiles was in tears. They rolled down his beautiful face, but both Derek and his wolf were too hurt to care. Their mate clearly didn’t want them. He wasn’t going to start forcing himself on anyone. Stiles barely heard the soft whisper of “you don’t want me” before he broke out into a sob.  
“It’s fine. I won’t… I won’t bother you anymore,” He said walking out of the house. Not looking back because he could tell that he wasn’t going to leave if he did.  
He really didn’t imagine that Stiles didn’t want him. He could smell arousal off him even during sparring days. He thought they were going somewhere but no! it was all in his head. Just because people found him attractive did not mean that they necessarily wanted to have a relationship.  
It wasn’t Stiles fault. He’s caring and loving, and he just wanted to help Derek out. It’s Derek’s fault that he assumed anything else was going to ensue from it. And now all is going to shit.  
However staying near him, he could already feel the bruise on his neck healing faster.  
He drove all the way to his loft, feeling like a part of him had stopped living.

**********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

  
It had been a month since the incident. Derek had gotten busy after his rut, catching up on the old projects and the new ones. He didn’t know he would get so busy that he wouldn’t be able to have time for anything other than a little bonding here and a little sparring there. He hadn’t seen Stiles since the outburst.  
He didn’t know how he was going to survive without him yet. Cora had taken one look at him and given him a hug, even before she knew what was going on.  
He never told the pack what happened, but pitying looks from the wolves, especially Mrs. Yukimura, showed that they knew. The new omegas couldn’t face him whenever he was even a tad bit angry, and he didn’t want to make them ever feel like they were back in Lesner’s mansion.  
He couldn’t imagine how he had been going on. He had bags under his eyes, he was exhausted. It was funny really that he got tired from the simplest things. He knew they were all signs of mate withdrawal… or whatever they call it when a wolf has become intimate with his mate. The first thing that happened was that he broke his fist when he punched the wall in his loft.  
Granted now there is a hole in the wall that connected the room downstairs and the living room but hey... the point is he broke his fist. He hasn’t broken his anything since he was in the special forces. He woke up with a headache about a week after the incident. Later he knocked himself somewhere and he actually bruised for almost an hour. Heck he even had a cold two days ago. A werewolf with a bacterial disease. Not even viral!  
He didn’t know how he was going to go on sparring with his betas if he wasn’t at 100%. And every day he didn’t have Stiles’ scent, heartbeat, heat… even his presence… near him he was going to get weaker. They had a sparring today at the mansion, and he was sure he wasn’t going to see Stiles, given he only had time to start at around 10 to 11am. He is sure Stiles comes at around 1pm as has always been.  
So he walked in, getting a bit of a headache as he took some juice that Liam had left out for him. He got into the groove practicing with his betas. They all had a lot of fun this time, feeling good that they at least got some hits on their alpha for once. The humans were sparring with Peter and Chris, while John taught them how to hoot at the gun range in the preserve. They all loved it. Derek went around giving each of them a hug.  
He got to catch up wit everyone in his pack (Malia you’ve grown so big! Look at that! Liam, how is your alpha? Doing great, you going to see him this weekend? Make sure she talks to me next weekend. Hey Lydia, how is it going? No Lyds, I have to work. I haven’t really been free, but I will be in the coming month. Just a few last minute details. Are Kira and Malia getting along well? Oh that’s great! Jordan, how is home? Say hi to your mom. Hey Jackson? How is Isaac? You really need to talk to the guy you know? Relationships have to start with the going out part). He really loved his pack.  
“Hey, tell the magical members to have fun ok? I have to go,” he told Peter as he went out through the door. He wasn’t looking where he was going so he didn’t expect to run into Deaton at the door.  
“Good morning alpha?”  
“Morning Deaton. I trust you have been well?”  
“Yes Sir, I have,” he said.  
“I already told you to stop calling me sir.”  
“You said to stop calling you alpha.”  
“Well you haven’t stopped that either.”  
“It’s a sign of respect Derek, get over it,” Carol said passing to hug him so he could scent her. Mazekin, Aurora and Matilda moved to do the same. He started walking to his house when Mazekin yelled his name  
“You aren’t staying again Alpha?”  
“No. I still have some work to finish. Stuff I had postponed about 6 months ago. The owners of the houses need my help. They don’t trust anyone else. Besides, they were friends of Laura’s. I can’t really say no to honouring her memory.” He turned around and notice Stiles coming his way. He wanted to hold him close, but he couldn’t. remembering that it wasn’t what the omega wanted.  
They stared at each other for a minute. Derek couldn’t tear his eyes away. He decided to be the grown up and break the silence.  
“Have fun in there ok?” he tried for casual. “Don’t let them off easy.”  
“Since when do I ever do that?” Stiles said, his hands moving to hold at his elbows.  
“All the time?” Stiles seemed shocked that Derek knew he didn’t use his full strength during sparring?  
“You knew?”  
“Of course I knew, you're my ma… you are a part of my pack. It’s my job to know your limits.” Stiles skin started showing a pink blush going straight to his neck. There was the scent of arousal again! It took all of Derek not to rush there and take him regardless of his feelings.  
“You’re really not staying?” he sounded disappointed. He was emitting sadness all over.  
“No,” Derek said despite the fact that he wanted to stay.  
“OK.” He said in response.  
“I’ll see you around.” With that Derek got into his car and drove off. He could still smell the sour salty smell of sadness and tears coming off his mate.  
He got to the loft, and started working on his project. Anything to forget the feel of his mates hands all over him.

**********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

  
Stiles could not believe his alpha looked like that. He looked tired, in a way that he had only seen his dad after long days at work. He may have not been sleeping well, but he was used to that. His spark rejuvenated him whenever he needed it. And for a long time he could survive on 3 hours of sleep a day.  
He saw a bruise on his neck, and he was sure he’d never seen Derek bruise, even after magic spells that Stiles had thrown at him. He was really really shocked. Or maybe it was just a hickey. Maybe he didn’t want it to heal so fast. He’s seen Boyd do it. On Erica.  
But it’s got to be the same principle. He wasn’t sure why he felt such hurt at the thought that Derek might have gotten a new omega. One who he allowed to mark him. But he didn’t know Derek would have moved on that fast.  
OK yes! He knew he was a coward. He knew it would be his fault if Derek decided to be with someone else instead of lanky, flaily, lack of brain to mouth filter Stiles. Maybe Derek was avoiding him so that Stiles doesn’t know about the other omega. He may be trying to let him down easy.  
Maybe the reason Derek ran to his house was just because he thought Stiles was in danger, and not because he had any feelings for him. After all he had seen Derek lose it before when the fairies attacked them 4 months ago and took Malia. Derek loved his pack.  
Besides if Derek really loved him why did he not say anything for 6 months. Sure Derek let him lie on him during pack piles when watching a movie but that didn’t mean he hadn’t seen Derek let one of the unbonded omegas do the same thing, especially when Stiles had to go for a night shift at the restaurant in the middle of pack bonding.  
Erica did say that Derek was naturally a cuddler after all.  
Ok he needed to stop talking to himself and go spar. If Derek was going to avoid him for the rest of their lives then that’s his problem. If he wanted to be marked by some omega (how many alphas get marked!) then that is his problem.  
He walked in to the house meeting Erica who made a wry comment about “well there’s an angry spark”.  
He lifted his arm to attack her with a spell to shut her mouth when Scott yelled his name using his alpha voice. When stiles looked over, Scott was looking furious.  
“Hey, hey, put the hand down.”  
“She…”  
“Mentioned that you were angry. She’s your pack mate. A beta and you let your anger get the better of you. Look at her.” When Stiles looked her way, Erica was embraced in Boyd’s arms, even Stiles could tell her eyes were probably glowing out of fright where she had her face hid. He couldn’t believe he’d done that. At this point he was no different from the alphas at Lesner’s mansion.  
“I’m so sorry catwoman!” he moved to her but Boyd’s eyes flashed and he started growling. Some of the pack started filing in to see the commotion.  
“It’s ok batman,” she said turning to face him. “I know the alpha gets your temper a bit… testy.”  
“You could say that again.” He said. John walked in at that moment and immediately realised what had happened.  
“Stiles?”  
“Dad I can explain.”  
“Forget it. I have heard it all. Let talk in the library,” wow he seemed so pissed off.  
Stiles followed his father into the sound-proofed room and went to sit where John had pointed at soundlessly.  
“Stiles what is going on?” Stiles opened his mouth to answer but the older man shut him up, continuing to talk. Many people have taken to that habit lately, he doesn’t feel like the one with foot in mouth disease anymore. “Don’t bother answering that. I know what it is. You almost deliberately spelled a pack mate because of what? Couldn’t handle your emotions?”  
“I said I was sorry. I really am. I didn’t…”  
“You didn’t what? Your eyes are still glowing from the anger you think you're hiding so well. You need to work out this thing with Derek or else I will. It won’t be pretty.” Stiles deflated at that.  
He knew he did. He had been ignoring the pack more since the rut. He didn’t want anyone else who wasn’t Scott telling him how he still smelled like he belonged to Derek. Like Derek had deliberately marked him. Ok by now he smelled like the pack, but the first week, he tried to practically wash out his skin.  
When he asked Scott 2 weeks ago, he said Derek smelled like both him and Stiles rolled around in their combined cum, just like he had a week before. Like Derek wasn’t trying to get rid of the scent at all or he just couldn’t.  
Derek was strong enough to not be angry, but Stiles wanted to be the teenager he was and just be angsty with this whole situation. He wanted to cry, and he must have given his dad was shushing him now.  
“Hey… no… don’t cry baby. Look. You need to face the man. He needs to know you're ok. He needs you. Trust me. I’m your father. And you're oblivious to how Derek looks at you.  
Maybe. But ever since he left the loft to move in with his dad, Derek hasn’t really been… anything but friendly. But his dad was right. He still needed to sort it out with Derek.  
He hugged his father and they went to join the others. It was a fun time. He was ready to face this.  
Yes… mmhm… he was ready.

**********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Derek was sitting on his couch, enjoying the quiet. He was watching a movie, one that Stiles used to enjoy watching. WALL-E was the last thing he had been watching when he thought of Stiles so much he couldn’t even work anymore.  
He was about to go to bed and try to sleep when he heard a soft knock on the door.  
Standing at the door, in tears and smelling of pain was none other than Paige. She had bruises on her arms and wrists and she looked very scared.  
Derek immediately moved towards her, picking her up and moving her to the couch where he had been sitting. She was almost passing out, and Derek couldn’t have that. for all he cared, she could have had a concussion, given by the large bruise on her forehead.  
“No. No. No. No... Paige, I need you to not sleep. Talk to me.”  
He pulled out his phone from his pocket and speed messaged Melissa and Deaton and SOS. He knew they weren’t asleep, and Melissa had a shift that was ending soon at the hospital.  
“Derek…” was all the girl could manage before she doubled over puking on the floor, narrowly missing the carpet that Stiles had gotten him for his birthday.  
Melissa called immediately and he could tell by the sounds in the back ground that she was rushing around.  
“Derek, what’s the situation?”  
“I have an omega here. Human female, 23 years old. I think she had a concussion. She has a large bruise on her forehead and multiple bruises on her arms and wrists. I can’t really see her entire body. And she just vomited. I need an ambulance. I can’t really move her, though I’m pretty sure she doesn’t have any major spinal injury.”  
“Does she have a mate bite?”  
“No. The last time I saw her she was engaged to a human but that was ages ago. I wouldn’t expect one. But she also doesn’t have any wedding band.”  
“Ok. That’s good that you know her. She should feel safe in the presence of an alpha she knows. I’ll be there with an ambulance in 5. Try getting her to take some sips of water in the meantime and don’t let her sleep.”  
“OK Mel. Thanks.” With that he threw the phone onto the table.  
He hadn’t seen Paige since her engagement party. She was happy. However humans didn’t really know their mates. They did have intense connection but they didn’t understand mates the way ‘wolves did.  
Take Stiles for example. He doesn’t even know that he is Derek’s mate. And Derek has known since the first day he could smell him from all the way across the school. But Stiles can’t feel much of it. Deaton said that as a magic Stiles’ magic could tell that Derek was Stiles’ mate. However human Stiles isn’t able to process what his magic can.  
Paige was looking extremely pale and the 5 minutes that Melissa had mentioned seemed like fore ver. He was beginning to worry even more that she wouldn’t make it. He was cradling her now when there was a knock on the door.  
He barely had time to think about who it was when the scent of mate rushed through his nose, filling him up again.  
“Come on Derek you can’t be serious thinking about him at a time like this!” he scolded himself. It was probably Melissa. He turned around to get her to move in, shocked that he hadn’t heard the ruckus of the paramedics. He was met with his gorgeous eyes wide open in shock.  
“Oh I’m sorry. I should have called. You're clearly busy with her…him? I can’t tell… the hair cut…?’ Derek was almost smiling at how flustered the young man was becoming the longer he keeps stumbling over his words, when he finally heard Melissa and her team running from the elevator.  
“Derek? Where is she?” They all got to the omega rushing, Melissa taking up all her attention. She was intelligent enough to not bring any alphas with her. In a few minutes Derek had Melissa promise to call him as soon as she was stable.  
When they had all gone, he realised Stiles was still standing in the same spot near the door.

**********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

  
Peter was getting Malia ready for bed. The park had been the greatest experience since the attack at Lesner’s mansion. Thankfully, Stiles had taken care of Malia. Not once did she get harmed by any of the goons n that house. Peter will forever be grateful. If it wasn’t for him, he doesn’t know if he would have gotten his daughter back.  
Given that this was the only daughter he was guaranteed of having with Chris biologically, he knew the pain he would have gotten if he had lost his baby. Not that he would love any of the kids they adopted any less. He would just be broken more, given the blood bond between him and Malia.  
He did enjoy that Malia got to assume she was the last born in the family. Liam treated the little girl like his own flesh and blood, and Theo was truly a godsend. Helping with baby sitting and monitoring Liam with his assignments (he was still a teenager after all). He took him to the junior lacrosse practice.  
He never thought he could have such a family. Chris was the sentimental one in their relationship and he was the one who bonded with the children more (it was once considered strange for an alpha to choose to stay with the children but Chris was much better with the kids emotionally, and Peter was more the disciplinarian). They did enjoy their life together and that’s all that mattered.  
Sure Peter was extremely submissive when with Chris, but when it came to business, Chris let him run the show, even when other alphas tried to intimidate his mate. The alphas would only go so far as to insult Peter before Chris warned them of his mate’s craziness, painting a most gruesome picture.  
Just because he did do those things doesn’t mean he didn’t know they were insane! However the fear he inflicted was just… whooo!! the adrenaline rush.  
Peter was Derek’s right hand. Really he was Talia’s before she passed on. He sometimes felt so guilty that he wasn’t in the country to prevent it from happening, but Talia had sent him to France so he could arrange a treaty with them. They had great businesses and they also had some of their members interested in coming over to the States.  
Peter had managed to get the treaty half way done and it had been amazing. , despite the lack of respect form some alphas he met while in the country. They reminded him of Lesner than most.  
He was sitting on Malia’s bed, stroking her hair as she slept when Chris walked in through the door. He smiled at him and waited as he made his way towards them.  
“How is my favourite wolf,” he said pecking a kiss on Peter’s forehead.  
“I’m not your favourite anymore. Liam, Theo and Malia got you wrapped in them now,” he chuckled leaning in to his mate.  
“You’ll always be my favourite wolf. My other half,” Chris held his hand. “My mate.” He kissed him deeply on the lips. “Mine.”  
Peter took that cue to get up from the bed and move back.  
“You say goodnight. I’ll get ready.”  
“We don’t have to tonight. I actually thought you were tired.”  
“Alpha!” Peter knew exactly the effect it had on him. He got rewarded when Chris clenched his fist and closed his eyes. Alpha egos ae so easy to please. “I want to baby. I’ll be in the room?”  
Chris nodded to him.  
Peter went to the closet and pulled out Chris’s favourite toy. Chris liked to tease him with it. Use lube on the days he couldn’t produce slick. Honestly, Chris was the kinkiest alpha Peter had ever slept with. He liked to play with him and then let him cum so hard. Peter passed out once. Sure it was for like 10 seconds but he really did blackout.  
He got ready, peeling off the jacket first and letting it fall right outside their door. Then his shirt, all the way until he was naked. He was crawling towards the headrest when he felt hands grip his hip, stilling his movements.  
“Present to your alpha.”  
“Yes alpha.” He said, knowing it drove him insane.  
While Peter arced his back, putting his ass on display, he could feel the alpha’s eyes on him. He could feel how they were admiring him, hands peeling off whatever clothing he had on. Peter can’t deny that he loved the feeling he couldn’t tell you why, but Chris was the only guy who made his heart skip faster from just one look.  
Chris loved it when Peter was so pliant. Submissive in a way he wasn’t when they were making treaties and work contracts. Oh no. don’t get him wrong. Watching his beta make alphas feel like peeing in their pants was one of his favourite things to do. Chris never talked in the meetings except when they tried to insult him directly.  
A number of times, the people they made deals with were strong alphas. Peter told him once he could smell the fear he instilled on them. That made Chris fuck him on his office table. Peter moaned the whole time, blubbering something about how Chris ruined him for anyone else.  
He took off his clothes. Smiling at the toy that Peter had picked. (‘It isn’t my favourite Peter, it’s yours’, ‘It is not! You're the one who likes to fuck me with it’, ‘because it makes you practically cum till you pass out.’, ‘You promised you wouldn’t bring it up again.’).

And they made love all night.

********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************* 

  
Derek stood watching Stiles fidget with his hands for a minute longer before he realised he left him standing in the doorway.  
“Stiles come in. close the door.” He told him picking up the glass of wine that was on the table and heading to the kitchen.  
“I’m sorry. I know you have to take care of your omega. How is she?” Stiles asked feeling a little guilty, but mostly just jealous.  
“My omega?” Derek asked. He thought Stiles could be confusing at times, but man! This was totally beyond him.  
“Yeah. The girl?” Stiles actually looked like he was confused, and that even confused Derek more. “You don’t have to feel guilty for not telling anyone or anything every one already guessed you're probably using scentmasking products so they don’t interfere with your relationship until your ready or something. And it’s ok. I mean I won’t tell anyone. Your secret’s safe with me any time.” Stiles was rambling. He knew he was. But Derek just looked at him not saying anything, but looking even more constipated than confused as he went on. Did he want him out of his house that bad?  
“Stiles, I’m not seeing anyone.” Oh so he was on track.  
“Oh yeah, I totally get it. This never happened. What happened? What are you talking about? I’m just going to go.”  
“Stiles!” he knew it was a little authoritative as Stiles turned curling into himself like he did whenever he thought Derek was going to punish him for something. Derek never did, but Stiles never thought it couldn’t happen.  
“I’m sorry, Alpha!” he said meekly. Derek’s wolf wrangled furiously. He didn’t like how Stiles reacted either. So he moved towards him, unable to hold himself from the urge he felt to take care of his mate. Protect him forever and keep him safe. He pulled Stiles close and shushed him. Stiles tried to draw back from him but he couldn’t. Part of him didn’t want to. Feeling safer than he ever had.  
“Stiles,” Derek felt the omega’s heart beat so hard. Did he really believe that Derek was seeing someone else?  
“Alpha. I just noticed that you looked tired. I didn’t mean to make you angry. I just needed to see if you’re ok.” Stiles sniffed away the tears and subconsciously breathed in Derek’s scent comforting his spark and himself. Derek was holding him like he was precious, much like the first time he had been in the house.  
“Stiles, I need you to understand something. That is not my omega.”  
“She looked pretty comfortable in your arms.”  
Derek didn’t know why he decided to be honest regardless of how this might turn out. He didn’t hold it against Stiles but he still wanted him and he was much weaker to his wolf today to ignore anything he felt.  
“I’m not going to lie to you, we used to be… well extremely close.”  
“So she was once your omega?”  
“Way before I was even in college. I loved her but… my wolf wanted something else.”  
“Oh.” Stiles said. “You feel really hot, alpha.”  
Derek realised he had been holding onto Stiles the entire time, and the man hadn’t moved to push him away. Derek moved him so he could get a glass of water, suddenly feeling extremely thirsty. He placed Stile gently on the couch and headed to the tap.  
He had just taken a large gulp of water when his nose took that moment to be extremely annoying and sneeze. He could feel the fever he had been having recently, making him feel more human than ever in his life. He walked to the couch and sat down next to his mate.  
“Can I do anything? I have a few healing spells.”  
“A healing spell can’t help really.”  
“Really. What is the problem then?” Stiles said sounding a wee bit annoyed at the information.  
“Stiles, why did you leave?”  
He scented the anger in the room before Stiles leaped out of the chair and started pacing the carpet, practically making Derek go dizzy.  
“You kicked me out of your bed Derek. I can take a hint.” He huffed small breaths and folded his hands across his chest. “I don’t blame you or anything. I’m the one who offered to help.”  
“Stiles.” He couldn’t believe the man thought Derek would kick him out of his bed. Out of a room even. He couldn’t even bring himself not to give in to Stiles’ touch during pack nights. It comforted his wolf. It comforted him.  
“Look, I’m a grown adult, I know when an alpha isn’t interested in anything other than sex. And at least this time it was my choice. You're a great guy, I couldn’t let you go through that alone.  
“Stiles, I would never… what kind of…” Derek couldn’t even finish the words. His mate thought he was using him. Like all the alphas Deaton told him about. His mate thought he was a predator.  
“‘you would never…’ what? Use me?” he scoffed. “I didn’t think so too until I woke up alone in a foreign bed. When I came to check on you, you had a toy on your cock, you had passed out basically and I got the hint. I was no longer needed. I was used and almost broken and you just can’t have that on your wolf’s conscience. For fucks sake there was mountain ash on the door.”  
“Stiles I put you in the room because I made that a panic room. I couldn’t get to you once the door was locked. If my wolf took over, I wouldn’t end up tearing you apart. I would never…”  
“You were protecting me from you.” He finished for him, no longer a question. How could he have been so stupid.  
“I woke up, and you were in my arms. You were so sore, so out of it. The moment I touched you, you told me you couldn’t. said you were sorry, but you were too tired. Too sore. Called me alpha. Told me to wait just so you could rest. And I was only going to get you cleaned up. So I did that and put you in the room and locked it. Once I did that only you could open it. I didn’t even hear you wake up, or leave.” Derek’s eyes were glistening with unshed tears now. Stiles couldn’t bear it.  
“I’m so sorry.” He was practically crying now. Damn omega hormones.  
“When I woke up, the door was still open, so I thought you'd gone to get us something to eat. I waited for you so we could talk. But then you never came home.” Stiles noticed the use of home. Alphas don’t just use home as a house. It’s something they look for their whole lives. When Stiles met Derek, he had told him of his house. And even when he was here the first time, Derek kept saying he was going to the Loft, or the house, or to bed or something. This was the first time he heard Derek call his loft home.  
“I thought they had taken you. So I called and called. But you didn’t pick up. When I tried to track you, the GPS was off. I called everyone, no one had seen you. So I had them start to search the preserve because I know you like to go to the Nemeton. But so did some of the people in the town. For all I care someone could have wanted to get you.” He turned out towards the window facing away from Stiles. But Stiles had already seen the tears run down his face.  
Derek sniffed, a hand moving to wipe the tears and continued.  
“To take you form me like they did the last time. I couldn’t take the risk. So I searched for you everywhere. Even the Romero’s had been searching in case one of the Lesner brothers got out. And finally I had to face your father. To tell him they had taken you again. To tell him it was my fault because I was sleeping instead of taking care of my mate. Tell him I failed again!” His mate?  
“I don’t.. why?”  
“Because I wanted you.” The outburst got Derek to slam his hands on the island and it scared Stiles so much he pushed back. Derek’s voice went softer. “I always have. I knew it was you from the moment I saw you at the school. At the soda machine. You were so beautiful. I saw the bruised, I just thought someone was bullying you in school I didn’t want you to ever feel helpless, so I asked you to come to the training centre. I asked you so my omega could be the strongest out there. Needing no alpha to protect him. My strong omega.”  
“I didn’t think you wanted me after hearing what I had been doing.”  
“It wasn’t your fault. I thought you just needed a good college education and I wanted you to have that, so I called the school. Stanford? They had already accepted you. I just paid for your tuition. I had a lot of money and I was going to tell you all about it when you came to the campaign but…” the attack to the family. Laura and a bunch of other Hales died. Stiles moved to Derek. Derek continued. “Then you disappeared and I couldn’t find you anywhere. I had people everywhere looking for you for a whole year before Peter figured out where you were. He found your father long before that. he thought we could help him with the medical bills and his treatment.”  
“I didn’t know.”  
“I didn’t want you to. I didn’t think it was important. But you actually thought I would…” Derek seemed so betrayed by that. “Baby I would never!” Stiles was silent. He moved his hand tentatively. Even he could tell Derek was super angry despite the other emotions running through the alpha. His eyes were glowing.  
“When you said you didn’t want to do it in your heat the first time…”  
Derek pulled him close, a crazy hope brimming in his heart. “I wanted to map out every bit of your body.wanted you to know it was serious, me wanting you. Not just my wolf.” He held Stiles, wrapping his hand around his neck. Stiles went pliant in his hands. Submissive just like he was during the rut. Baring his neck. Derek wanted to bite there. Just above his clavicle. He wanted to claim him right there.  
But he was exhausted so he settled for kissing him. Stiles took in a surprised breathe, the smell of lust filling the entire room. And just then, his body betrayed him again! He just randomly sneezed.  
“Did you just… did you sneeze?” He could hear the almost glee extremely surprised sound in the omega’s voice.  
“Yeah. It’s… I bonded with you during the rut. So it’s just normal to feel a little out of it.”  
“Anything else?” he asked. Derek lifted him and placed him on his lap on the couch.  
“Umm. I have a headache.”  
“Right now?”  
“Derek nods his head and closes his eyes, kissing the omega on his temple.”  
“Ok. Do you want… can I…”  
“Speak freely baby.” Sometimes Stiles still found it hard to just outright ask Derek for anything.  
“I want to ease your pain alpha.” He said hesitantly. “Like you did for me.”  
“It’s just a headache. I haven’t been sleeping really…”Stiles shrieked and rushed to the bathroom and wet a towel. Fuck him if Derek has been cursed or something. “Where are you going?”  
“Derek, you're nose bleeding. Can’t you tell?” He said rushing from the bathroom. He heard something fall and assumed Derek had knocked something downstairs. But when he got back, Derek was on the floor. Immediately he rushed to him, trying to stop the blood and calling Peter with his other hand. Peter picked up on the 4th ring and was there in less than 30minutes. They had gotten him into bed, Peter laughing that he just needed to rest for a while.  
Stiles only agreed to sleep once Peter decided to move into the second bedroom (no mountain ash barrier this time).  
*******************Stiles was really determined when he put his mind to it really. Peter was always torn between whether it was a good thing or a bad thing. For example, he was lying in the arms of his alpha and this kid insisted that he should hurry to the loft. Derek’s bond didn’t feel like there was a problem so he didn’t understand what was going on.  
Anyway, after Peter got the gist of it he realised he doesn’t have to be alone in this endeavour. He woke Chris up and told him Derek had collapsed. That had the man rushing for both their clothes and hurrying them out of there. Peter didn’t want to be alarmed over nothing. Especially since he knew it was probably mate withdrawal that had the alpha in his current condition.  
He got to the house laughing with Chris about Derek’s cold 2 days ago. The man had to go to hospital and was so shocked that he had a bacterial infection, he just plain refused to continue standing there in Deaton and Melissa's lab (yes, Derek spoiled his pack, get over it).  
So you can imagine stiles is freaking out and practically crying, when Chris and Peter come in just laughing about the whole situation. Stiles had wiped off the blood on Derek’s face and managed to place a pillow on his head. He had shielded his fall whith his magi given ther wasn’t a bump on his head. Derek seemed fine actually.  
“Why are you all laughing? Come on, help me wake him up,” he screamed the moment he saw the two men.  
“Stiles, did you call Deaton?”  
“He and Melissa are down at the hospital. A woman was here with Derek. They are with her at the hospital. They have an emergency anyway, a mass casualty incident at the mall. Why are you not helping me?”  
“Do you not have a spell for this?”  
“Deaton said not to exert my magic yet. It isn’t strong enough to do that yet. I can levitate a few light things. But levitating a grown ass man needs energy and a spell. I haven’t learnt spells yet. We were to start next week.”  
“So what have you been doing during pack fights?”  
“A few battle spells,” Peter gave him a look. “Ok a lot. I just hadn’t started simple spells. I have only covered battle spells, made a few of my own.”  
“I don’t understand how that seemed easier for you.”  
“Will you just help me carry him to the bedroom. I’m worried about him,” he said, suddenly close to tears. Peter then remembered that the boy has only really seen only one person sick, his mom. And here he was someone else he loved, looking ashen and malnourished.  
“I’m sorry,” Peter told him. “I’m just tired. You know you called at 12 midnight. I had literally just fallen asleep 2 hours ago. I’m grumpy.”  
Peter and Chris pulled Derek to the couch and left him there, Stiles grabbing a blanket form Derek’s room and putting it over Derek. Peter knew that Derek would kill him if he even thought about going into his room, but Stiles was always welcome there, so he didn’t worry. Derek stirred and mumbled something, Stiles moving quickly to hold onto his hand.  
Peter left them in the living room, going with Chris into the spare room. He was not missing a single night’s sleep just because his nephew had issues with telling his mate about him being his mate.  
The nerve of his alpha sometimes!  
Stiles was a great kid. Sure he was gangly back then, quite clumsy and had a mouth that wouldn’t stop running, but he was intelligent. Smarter than even Lydia, even though his tests were inconclusive when they came to test him in 1st grade (his mom wouldn’t allow it any sooner. She wanted her little boy to experience the goodness of kindergarten).  
That night showed him truly how much the two had grown over the years. They were going to be fine if they just pulled their heads out of their asses. Actually he is partly blaming this on his nephew but mostly, Stiles should not have left the alpha hanging for so long.  
Anyway, at least they had finally gotten their heads straight.

**********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
Derek woke up with another pounding headache. He groaned and turned, but then he fell off the couch. He doesn’t remember getting on the couch. He was probably hallucinating this entire time.

 


	26. Derek Awake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Yes. I can’t go to work for this whole week.” Stiles frowned, a cute wrinkle forming on his nose, when he did it then he bluntly asked.   
> “Why?”   
> “I’m having mate-withdrawal symptoms.”

“Ow!” Derek’s head was killing him. He really needed to find a better way to cope. He didn’t know how to do that without Stiles. But he was managing. Stiles!

That got him into sitting position from the floor. Where was he. Was he...? Oh what is that smell?

He got up and looked at his kitchen, his memory flashing back to the first time that Stiles had cooked him spaghetti bolognaise. The day he was swinging his hips to the music playing on the stereo. It had ached Derek’s heart when he had turned and frozen, turning off the music and fading back into his old omega mask. 

“Sorry alpha,” it was like it was yesterday that Derek had taken him and kissed his cheek. Turned the stereo back on and asked him about his day. He was stupid to think Stiles wanted anything to do with him after Daehler and his sons. He was happy that Hayden was the Alpha of that land now. It was easier. 

Right now, Stiles still wasn’t paying attention to him as he continued to make... breakfast? He thinks it’s breakfast, coz he can smell bacon. The windows are dark, thanks to his aversion to blinding light brought in by his windows early in the morning. Anyway, he takes that moment to saunter into the kitchen and sit at his seat. The seat that Stiles picked out for him when they went shopping. Stiles was so appalled at the chair in the house (“Alpha? I mean Derek? What if you had another chair?” “I like my chair” “I know but what if you had a... Powerful looking one?” “hmmm...” “I’m sorry alpha... I mean Derek, you don’t have to...” what do you suggest?” and Stiles had beamed, and picked the most obnoxious chair that screamed that he had an ego problem, but he was so proud of himself, Derek let him have it.) 

At the moment, he seemed so concentrated that when he turned, he almost threw the bacon up in the air.

“Fuck! We should get you a bell!!” he said before he seemed to catch himself. “You slept ok?”

“Yes. I can’t go to work for this whole week.” Stiles frowned, a cute wrinkle forming on his nose, when he did it then he bluntly asked.

“Why?”

“I’m having mate-withdrawal symptoms.”

Derek let his brain catch up. His eyes moving to look at the ceiling like he was contemplating the beginning of life. Derek was wondering if maybe he read too much into his beta taking care of him again. Maybe Stiles woke up and decided Derek was too grumpy for him. He was Probably too worried about alphas to be with one. What the hell was Derek thinking. Aaaargh! Finally Stiles looked at him and broke the silence.

“Why would you be experiencing such....” Derek levels him with his expressive eyebrows, giving him a “why do you think?” look. “ooooh!” 

It’s at that moment that he hears a voice he didn’t expect.

“Finally! Now that you are all caught up, and my favorite omega is in the building,” Peter says coming to kiss Stiles on the cheek. He didn’t know he was growling at Chris when he tried to do the same thing until Peter added, “Do not attack my fiance Derek! take your mate to your room and deal with your territorial bull crap elsewhere.” 

Stiles chuckled at his uncle’s antics, serving him a share of the bacon. Derek smiled at him, poking his tongue out childishly. 

“Did you make all these yourself?” Stiles nodded moving to get the juice from the fridge.

“Derek didn’t help?” Chris asked him. Stiles looked shocked to even hear the thought of Derek helping. “I’m surprised!” He continued. “He never lets us cook in his house. Occasionally the omegas and betas feel like doing it to appreciate their alpha, but beyond that?” he makes a sound, “He is pretty much self-sufficient.”

Chris was a good man. Derek knew that. But sometimes his vision of him was marred by the reminder of his sister. Peter loved him clearly and dearly and Derek wasn’t going to ruin this for his uncle just because of one mad ex-girlfriend. You don’t choose your family, right?

 He was so lost in his thoughts that he didn’t notice Stiles moving to seat near him. They ate in mild chatter enjoying their time together. And for the first time, Derek felt really at peace. Finally , ima long time, he was... home!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have missed this story. I love you all!!   
> U hope you enjoy.
> 
> PS: I know there is a lot of "issues" with the plot. but, for now, just go with it.  
> the ending matters :D : D : ) : ) : P

**Author's Note:**

> please leave comments as you wish and kudos if they so fit!


End file.
